


something

by pyris



Category: Parallel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyris/pseuds/pyris
Summary: Jungkook - Earl of LynfordTaehyung - Marquis of AshtonJimin - Baron of RochesterHobi - Earl of HastingsSeokjin - Duke of StamfordNamjoon - Duke of WakefieldNortham





	1. something lost

My hair is gray. Yoongi exclaims pulling the towel off and pointing at the head of hair that offended him as he crosses his arms disgruntled at life.  
Jungkook looks at his gray hair shocked as what he would have thought were light brown strands based on the eyebrows the other had. 

Do I look like an old hag that you had to hide it from me or are you color blind that you didn’t know?

Jungkook sputters and recovers as he goes to the slighter figure clad in a robe, obviously just having gotten out of the bath as he rubs at the others arms in comfort.

Of course not, I love your hair. It’s like silver moonbeams, it’s you who finds it inconvenient. Saying it reminds you of how much older you are than me. Jungkook says with a small smile trying to distract the other from his blunder because really how could one mistake this glorious head of hair for such an ordinary brown color. It was like holding starlight in your hands.

Yoongi glares at him at that then bats at his hands before clinging to the alpha contradicting himself as a wave of dizziness assaults him at the sudden action.

Jungkook feels pale hands clutch at his arm for balance and he worriedly peers down at the pale face and promptly slides his hands over his shoulder and under his knees as he carries the omega to the neatly made bed.

You shouldn’t exert yourself, you’ve only just woken up and still need to rest. Jungkook says laying the other down as brown cat like eyes open and look up at him trust implicit.

My lord, even the maid told me she’s never seen hair so unconventional. Is this one of the reasons why you haven’t sent for me because you find me unappealing? Yoongi asks in a soft voice, finally asking the question he has been holding back after thinking about Jungkook’s explanation of their circumstances the night before.

Jungkook knew he shouldn’t have but the appeal in those uncertain orbs pleading for him to prove him wrong was his undoing. He looks at the pale pink lips the omega bites in insecurity and goes with his instincts as he seals their lips together. He tasted like rich vanilla crème as the alpha glides into the warm cavern, following the omega’s tongue as it retreats inside. He pulls back after not wanting to overwhelm the other and instead kisses at the corner of Yoongi’s lips as the omega tightens his fingers into his hair. It makes Jungkook smile and continue fleeting kisses addicted by the scent of vanilla bean as Yoongi gasps when he laves at his jaw. A cough interrupts their moment as Jungkook looks up with a slightly annoyed countenance only to meet the laughing eyes of Dr. Kim who has known him since he was a baby and carefully removes Yoongi’s hands from around his neck as he slowly rises eyebrows arched.

I see my patient is wide awake but probably not well enough for any other physical activity that would include you, My Lord. He cheekily adds as Jungkook has the grace to slightly be embarrassed as he steps away from the bed and stand aside as the doctor looks at his patient who seems to try to shrink into the bed as mortification floods him.

Now, my dear, it isn’t your fault. It’s probably this alpha who couldn’t seem to keep his hands off you not even willing to wait til you recover to continue courting you. He says as he tries to put his patient at ease as he settles beside him opening his bag as he looks at the Earl who had now moved to the window, hands in his pocket with a pointed look at the doctor very much looking like the aristocratic Alpha he was. The blood of royalty running in his veins apparent in the way he carries himself with dignity even after having been caught red handedly ravishing his fake fiancée. 

How are you feeling today? Any headaches? Dizziness? He asks as Yoongi says. Fine, shakes his head and then stops as he looks at Jungkook at the last question and nods. 

Ahhhh, that’s to be expected since you haven’t been on your feet for a while and your body hasn’t been used to being awake yet. Try to take it easy for now, let’s let your body catch up with everything and let you rest. I’m sure you’re a bit tired so take a nap and eat as much as you can. You need to get more meat in your bones, my dear. Jungkook is quite virile so let’s get you up to shape as well.

Yoongi blushes at the implication of this as Jungkook saunters over and stops the doctor before he could say anything more about the topic feeling a bit uncomfortable with his thoughts. Yoongi was not his to begin with and he shouldn’t be thinking of Yoongi in any other way than as a houseguest who needs his protection and who he has to beg forgiveness from. After all it was him who caused the other to lose his intended. 

That’s enough now Dr. Kim as you said the patient needs to rest, thank you for coming to check up on him. 

Ahhh, I know when I’m not needed. I’ll take my leave and heed my advise, at least for now and take things easy. I’ll come back again tomorrow Yoongi. Dr. Kim says as he packs his things leaving the two alone once again.

I’ll let you rest and send someone to bring you food. Jungkook says wanting to leave, the urge to drag his feet making his voice snappy as Yoongi looks up at him and nods.

Jungkook looks at the figure on the bed who has his gaze resolutely fixed at a point near his shoulder, not wanting to meet his gaze yet refusing to lower them and he nods and strides to the door, hastily leaving the room.

The omega curls on his side as Jungkook goes to the door, the alpha’s demeanor as he takes his leave making him feel like the he was being rejected, that he has done something wrong and shameful. He closes his eyes remembering the kiss and finds solace in oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook - Earl of Lynford  
> Taehyung - Marquis of Ashton  
> Jimin - Baron of Rochester  
> Hobi - Earl of Hastings  
> Seokjin - Duke of Stamford  
> Namjoon - Duke of Wakefield
> 
> Northam


	2. something lost

Jungkook clenches his fist as he berates himself, he was about to bed someone 1, who was bedridden. 2, who wasn’t even his. 3, who believed he was his fiancée and therefore permitted to engage in such things. So here he was just stepping out from a bath to cool his ardor as he gets ready to head to his mistress to sate his needs. 

Yoongi who woke up from his nap, sees how late it was as the candles in his room were lit and he looks up to see the handmaiden rise up and greet him as she tells him not to stand as she goes to the door and speak to someone.

The omega finds himself being helped up as he sits on the pillows as the handmaiden fuses around him. The door opens as the other servants walk in and he finds himself served with dinner. The plates of food too much for one person as his eyes widen. Yoongi tries to eat as much as he can surreptitiously glancing at the door willing it to open. He eats as much as he can before refusing,and sees he hasn’t even eaten half of the food served. He smiles sheepishly as he thanks the handmaiden who keeps him company instead feeling a little guilty at not eating much of it. By the time the dishes were taken, Yoongi has finished washing up and finds himself with nothing to do but lay in bed.

He walks to the window as a diversion, not having much to do and looks down at the moonlit view of the steps leading to the street. He watches the dimly lit street and loses himself for a minute trying to think if there was anything familiar he could come up with. He traces the shape of the moon with his finger and gets distracted by a familiar figure as a carriage stops at the gate and he sees Jungkook, the back of him so familiar now as he steps into the carriage and leaves. 

It makes Yoongi sad and retreat to his bed, he was there all along yet he didn’t even come and have dinner with him. Granted he has only had dinner with him almost every night since he woke up, but it wasn’t like the other had an obligation to have it with him every time. 

With a heavy heart, Yoongi sleeps. 

On the other side of town, Jungkook steps out with his mistress and goes to the gaming halls that has been their habit not really up to going anywhere else, just the distraction to cloud his mind as his mistress sits beside him at their usual table. As perceptive as ever, which was really one of the things the alpha has valued in his mistress, Dahee touches Jungkook’s arm. 

The omega has noticed that the alpha seems a bit distracted tonight, although he hasn’t really lost. Still it wasn’t like him not to be winning either so she touched his arm, smiling invitingly at him. It was an unspoken cue between them and Jungkook gives her a nod as she collects Jungkook’s chips and they get up to head to her villa. Whatever was in the alpha’s mind, Dahee knew enough that after a tumble in bed if the alpha was so inclined he’d tell her about it just to have a sounding board. 

Jungkook follows Dahee and make their way to her villa. She leads him inside and pours a splash of vodka in a glass and hands it to her lover as she artfully poses herself before the fire. First removing her gloves and coat, she knew she was a sight to behold and also knew the alpha’s appreciation of lovely things. She reaches up to remove the pins supporting her long blond tresses and shakes it off to fall on her shoulder. Jungkook watches this as he takes a sip from the glass peering at her from the rim of his glass. Watches as his beautiful mistress undresses in front of him, showing her charms off that usually had him standing up to continue undressing her, hurrying her along. Sometimes even taking her without having properly removed their clothes. It was part of the reason why Dahee has chosen to be his mistress despite wanting to save herself for a potential mate. The allure of the young alpha, his single minded determination to have her and when he did to fulfill every fantasy of a virile, attentive and thorough lover he was rumored to be. He was that and more, generous and kind even as he makes sure his partner gets as much pleasure as possible before spending himself. Really she would be content to be his mistress even after the alpha takes on a mate, ready to forsake finding one herself, finding their arrangement to her taste. She was well provided, had delightful company, someone who treats her well and make her toes curl in pleasure. What more could she possibly ask for given her chosen course? Dahee smiles fondly at the alpha who sits with his legs splayed open and she takes the initiative to get between them and bend down to kiss bow shaped lips that rival debutantes with how kissable it looks. She tastes the tangy taste of vodka and inhales to smell the minty ginger spice that was Jungkook’s unique scent. Jungkook allows Dahee to take his glass and opens his mouth as the familiar taste of peaches and crème flood his senses. It was something he has been indulging himself with the past few weeks as Dahee skillfully turns her body and press her breasts to him. By now, the alpha would have taken over and maneuvered the omega to his liking, undressing Dahee in the process as he leaves his marks on her skin.

Jungkook roams his hands over her body, stopping at her waist and opening his mouth to let Dahee in. Boldly the omega seeks his tongue curling and dueling with his, he follows her lead as she presses closer and he can feel her breast on his chest, body sinuously rubbing against him just the way he liked it. Somehow though it was like he can’t seem to bring himself to move his hands and unbutton her dress, can’t seem to reach under her clothes to find supple flesh, he can’t seem to forget the taste of vanilla and the memory of a timid tongue retreating before he could fully taste him. Jungkook breaks the kiss as Dahee looks at him confused and Jungkook pushes her back making her stand up as he stands up himself. He takes the discarded glass and drinks it in one go and kisses the corner of her lips. As much as he wants to leave, he couldn’t just go without properly saying goodbye.

There’s something I have to do. I’ll call on you later. The alpha says and takes his coat, making a slight bow at her, well mannered even as he departs as Dahee looks at the door wondering what just happened. One second they were hot and heavy and then they weren’t. Jungkook has never left her villa without having bedded her at least once, still it seemed he was preoccupied earlier this evening so whatever it was must be something important he couldn’t stay. 

Jungkook curses as he signals for his carriage startling his driver who was just getting ready to settle down for the night, surprised to see his young master already done for tonight. They arrive at his house a little bit after midnight, the alpha goes up the stairs intending to go to his room and retire only to find himself going to the room at the other end of the hall. 

He was about to knock and realizes the occupant might be sleeping and slowly opens the door. Soft candlelight illuminates the room and he sees Yoongi sleeping on his side curled up into a ball, almost occupying so little space in the massive bed.  
He walks closer to see Yoongi’s hand curled on the pillow beside him and he bends down, sitting on the chair he has sat on for the past week as he holds the pale hand in his and smoothens the fingers out. Cradles them in the palm of his hand like a habit and kisses his fingers, the action soothing him more than he had thought as the tension on his body flows out, the coil he had wanted to fuck away dissolving just by kissing the hand of the gray haired omega he doesn’t have the right to even think of claiming. Jungkook stays for a while, as the omega turns and shifts toward him, even in sleep opening himself to him, trusting. With a sigh the alpha puts his hands back, tucks him in and gives in to the urge and kisses his cheek goodnight before getting up to leave as the tendrils of dawn start to paint the horizon.


	3. something lost

Finally figuring out the source of his frustration, the alpha resolves to stay away from temptation and go about his work as he tries to stay out until he knew the omega would be sleeping before returning back home. He spends most of his nights at the club getting dinner before heading to the gaming rooms to either play a match of pool or cards whichever was the more challenging at that time. On the fourth day, a missive from Yoongi’s doctor comes that had the alpha frowning as he breaks the seal and hurriedly going home instead of getting his usual dinner. The haste in which he left leaving his companions, Jimin, his cousin in particular intrigued enough to follow him home and invite himself in.

He almost doesn’t catch up to his cousin who was an excellent horseman, still he wasn’t a racer for nothing so he catches the door before it slams closed as Jungkook gets in.

He nods at the butler who apologizes to him as he watches his cousin go up to the stairs in a hurry. Even more confusing was the sight of their family doctor who comes out of the dining room and see him. Jimin beams at the other exchanging pleasantries as he gets led into the dining hall and quirks his eyebrows and sniffs the air realizing someone else was there. He turns then to look at the pale stranger dressed in what was obviously clothes not meant for him seated at the table.

So glad you could join us My Lord, Dr.Kim says pleased to have another person there to curb Jungkook’s temper once he finds out that the missive was a decoy to send him home while he leads the young Baron inside.

Dr. Kim had about just enough time to introduce Yoongi who stands up to shake hands with the alpha who’s name was Jimin and a cousin of Jungkook. 

He takes a seat beside the omega waiting for an explanation already intrigued to find someone and an omega nonetheless under the roof of his unmated cousin. Dr. Kim explains that Yoongi has been in an accident but was now well enough to begin joining company. Jimin was smiling at Yoongi trying to get the omega who seemed a little anxious to relax thinking it was because the other was a little embarrassed to be meeting other people considering he was not really wearing proper clothes.

You look lovely, Jimin kindly says to ease the other’s nerves as the omega flits his eyes towards Jimin and tries not to be flustered at the attention and admiring eyes directed his way. He blushes a little realizing the state he was in as he takes in the coat and shirt the other was wearing while he was clad in an ill-fitting shirt that had the tendency to show too much skin than he was quite comfortable in.

Black suits you well. Jimin says just to dispel his embarrassment as Jungkook’s voice echoes through the room.

Where is he? He asks and then sees the object of his contention seated with his cousin who was still holding hands that he had no business touching as the alpha narrows his eyes.

What is this? Jungkook asks as he sees Dr. Kim looking all too pleased as Yoongi snaps his gaze towards him and takes his hand back even as he looks at Jungkook and then deliberately look away.

Did he just ignore him? Jungkook thinks as his eyes widen from glaring and Dr. Kim claps his hands announcing that he was just in time for dinner. 

Jungkook arches his brow at his cousin who smiles back at him and take his seat at the head of the table on Yoongi’s right side as Dr. Kim transfers to another seat as Jimin rounds the table to sit at Jungkook’s left as was custom. The first meal gets served and they all eat in silence, as the soup is carried away Jungkook turns to Dr. Kim as if in question and the Doctor pats his stomach as they wait for the main course to come and turn to Jungkook.

It was good of you to join us, Dr. Kim starts as Jungkook slightly narrows his eyes. I wanted to talk to you sooner but it seems you have been quite busy, so busy to not even join Yoongi for a meal. Dr Kim says in a light tone as Jimin looks at the table confused at where the conversation was going.

For the first time however Yoongi speaks breaking his resolve to ignore the alpha as he can’t help but defending him, I’m sure the earl has been busy and really I can eat a meal by myself. Yoongi says as he keeps his eyes fixed on the Doctor and Jimin who smiles at him so openly.

It was quite something to see that Yoongi falls silent after that and snaps out of it when Doctor Kim once again speaks up.

Of course my dear, but really not even once checking up on your injured fiancée in three days when you’re in the same residence is a bit too much. The doctor says as Jimin chokes on his drink and Jungkook grits his teeth as he tries to remain calm as he turns to Jimin as if to say he’ll tell him later as the other nods and takes a napkin to wipe his mouth and hands.

Jungkook turns to his fiancée then and study the other looking at the shirt that really reveals too much skin and sparking his irritation at himself and the whole situation as he tries to not let any of those show on his face as he calls Yoongi’s name.

Yoongi this time resolutely looks at his food as Jungkook turns toward him.

Yoongi, how have you been? He asks as the other continues eating. He sees the omega tighten his hold on the spoon before dropping it and turns to him without looking at him and tell him in a dead pan voice, the words in contrast to his shuttered expression.

I’m fine now, my lord. Yoongi says as Jungkook searches his face trying to see anything there other than the veneer expression of politeness that he can clearly see.

Good, that’s good to hear. Jungkook says not knowing what else to say.

Yoongi however can’t seem to stand it anymore and speaks up.

I think I’ve strained myself though and if you could excuse me, I’ll go retire to my room to rest. Yoongi says as the others stand as well. 

Although polite, it was obviously an excuse as the omega’s eyes spit fire, nonetheless he carries himself with regal dignity as he takes his leave.


	4. something lost

As soon as the omega leaves, Jungkook decides to go up and follow him. Jimin’s voice stops him however as he turns to his cousin.

Fiancee? Dear cousin since when has the esteemed Earl of Lydford, been engaged without the whole city crying in despair at the loss of one of its most prized bachelors. He asks with that annoying smirk that makes Jungkook’s cheek muscle tick as he grits his teeth. The alpha turns to the doctor and tells him.

Since Doctor Kim has been full of surprises, why don’t you let him tell you about it. I need to go see Yoongi now.

I wouldn’t need to have called you my Lord, but really I have warned you about head injuries and my patient though recovering well should not have to be worrying and thinking too much about other things other than his own health. The doctor tells Jungkook in warning as well as in advice.

The alpha stops, mulling it over and nods at him considering his words and goes to follow the omega.

Yoongi who has since cooled down, literally opening the windows to let the cool air in to cool him down was staring at the street. Replaying the whole dinner makes him sigh in regret, on one hand he should just have tossed the water at Jungkook and walked out and on the other he missed the other so much that hearing those words as if he was an obligation that he needed to be reminded off cut him to the bone. He touches the glass pane and wonders what kind of engagement they had that it seemed like Jimin, a cousin of Jungkook seemed unaware of his presence. Was he supposed to be a secret? Someone that Jungkook was ashamed of? He glances at his reflection, so lost in it he fails to hear the quiet footsteps approaching until he sees another reflection in the glass.

You should go back and finish dinner and be with your guest. Yoongi says not wanting to turn around and do something quite stupid like throw himself at the alpha. Even as his thoughts riot it was the one thing his heart wants to do.

 

I must be a disappointment, I don’t even have proper clothes to greet your guests. Yoongi tells Jungkook before he loses his nerve.

Jungkook closes his eyes knowing it was his fault for making the other feel that way. 

 

Jungkook places his hands carefully on the omegas shoulder watching the other lower his eyes refusing to meet his even if it was a reflection. He wanted those cat eyes looking back at him just like before, gazing back at him searchingly. He wanted Yoongi’s smiles even his grumpy glares, mostly he just wanted Yoongi to look at him and not keep away. So like the renowned connoisseur he was he used every dirty trick he has ever learned seducing the omega who’s will was the only thing standing between them.

He kisses his shoulders softly as he runs his hands over the omega’s arm, lacing their fingers he guides their hands to Yoongi’s waist as he loosely embraces him before trailing more kisses on side of his neck. Taking the omega’s chin in his hands he turns his head towards his mouth.   
I missed you, the alpha says looking into searching cat eyes. He drops a kiss on Yoongi’s closed lips as he licks the seams. Still Yoongi doesn’t do anything, neither resisting nor encouraging him as Jungkook doubles his efforts. Goes to his ear and mouths at it, knowing how sensitive that part is as he nips and bites. 

Yoongi can feel himself getting affected, first by Jungkook’s touches and then by Jungkook’s words. Still he remains unmoving even as the alpha continues to woo him, hands moving to his waist as the alpha rocks his body behind him making him feel the unmistakable hardness between his legs. 

Yoongi, Jungkook says his name a plea that breaks Yoongi’s resolve as the omega turns in his arms, mouth opening as he reaches for the alpha and embrace him. It was unlike any other conquest as Jungkook heart fills with triumph. He clasps the omega to him as he moves them until Yoongi hits the wall beside the window, grabs the omega’s thighs and lift him to better grind their lengths together as he savages the omega’s mouth. 

On the back of his mind he knew they were moving too fast, the sensations so good as Yoongi moans into the alphas mouth. The moment Yoongi touches their tongues together it was like something snapped in Jungkook, the arousal hitting him fast and hard as he seeks more friction backing Yoongi until he hits the wall and lifting him up, strong hands opening his thighs to take him in.

It was like a haze, the need to take and pillage, the scent of vanilla bean consuming him. All the control he has been proud of flew out the window as Yoongi opens up to him like a flower to the sun. Clearly the omega was inexperienced but somehow that even made Jungkook even more eager.

The knocking sound was like background noise as Jungkook continues to devour Yoongi, sucking at his neck leaving a dark bruise as he continues grinding into him as the omega bites his lip trying to muffle the sounds he didn’t know he could make.

Jungkook. Wait. Yoongi says hearing the persistent knocking as he tries to get the alphas preoccupied attention.

The door. He says, thoughts disjointed.

Jungkook wants to ignore the knock but knows better when he hears his cousin’s voice from the other side of the door.


	5. something lost

As soon as the omega leaves, Jungkook decides to go up and follow him. Jimin’s voice stops him however as he turns to his cousin.

Fiancee? Dear cousin since when has the esteemed Earl of Lydford, been engaged without the whole city crying in despair at the loss of one of its most prized bachelors. He asks with that annoying smirk that makes Jungkook’s cheek muscle tick as he grits his teeth. The alpha turns to the doctor and tells him.

Since Doctor Kim has been full of surprises, why don’t you let him tell you about it. I need to go see Yoongi now.

I wouldn’t need to have called you my Lord, but really I have warned you about head injuries and my patient though recovering well should not have to be worrying and thinking too much about other things other than his own health. The doctor tells Jungkook in warning as well as in advice.

The alpha stops, mulling it over and nods at him considering his words and goes to follow the omega.

Yoongi who has since cooled down, literally opening the windows to let the cool air in to cool him down was staring at the street. Replaying the whole dinner makes him sigh in regret, on one hand he should just have tossed the water at Jungkook and walked out and on the other he missed the other so much that hearing those words as if he was an obligation that he needed to be reminded off cut him to the bone. He touches the glass pane and wonders what kind of engagement they had that it seemed like Jimin, a cousin of Jungkook seemed unaware of his presence. Was he supposed to be a secret? Someone that Jungkook was ashamed of? He glances at his reflection, so lost in it he fails to hear the quiet footsteps approaching until he sees another reflection in the glass.

You should go back and finish dinner and be with your guest. Yoongi says not wanting to turn around and do something quite stupid like throw himself at the alpha. Even as his thoughts riot it was the one thing his heart wants to do.

 

I must be a disappointment, I don’t even have proper clothes to greet your guests. Yoongi tells Jungkook before he loses his nerve.

Jungkook closes his eyes knowing it was his fault for making the other feel that way. 

 

Jungkook places his hands carefully on the omegas shoulder watching the other lower his eyes refusing to meet his even if it was a reflection. He wanted those cat eyes looking back at him just like before, gazing back at him searchingly. He wanted Yoongi’s smiles even his grumpy glares, mostly he just wanted Yoongi to look at him and not keep away. So like the renowned connoisseur he was he used every dirty trick he has ever learned seducing the omega who’s will was the only thing standing between them.

He kisses his shoulders softly as he runs his hands over the omega’s arm, lacing their fingers he guides their hands to Yoongi’s waist as he loosely embraces him before trailing more kisses on side of his neck. Taking the omega’s chin in his hands he turns his head towards his mouth.   
I missed you, the alpha says looking into searching cat eyes. He drops a kiss on Yoongi’s closed lips as he licks the seams. Still Yoongi doesn’t do anything, neither resisting nor encouraging him as Jungkook doubles his efforts. Goes to his ear and mouths at it, knowing how sensitive that part is as he nips and bites. 

Yoongi can feel himself getting affected, first by Jungkook’s touches and then by Jungkook’s words. Still he remains unmoving even as the alpha continues to woo him, hands moving to his waist as the alpha rocks his body behind him making him feel the unmistakable hardness between his legs. 

Yoongi, Jungkook says his name a plea that breaks Yoongi’s resolve as the omega turns in his arms, mouth opening as he reaches for the alpha and embrace him. It was unlike any other conquest as Jungkook heart fills with triumph. He clasps the omega to him as he moves them until Yoongi hits the wall beside the window, grabs the omega’s thighs and lift him to better grind their lengths together as he savages the omega’s mouth. 

On the back of his mind he knew they were moving too fast, the sensations so good as Yoongi moans into the alphas mouth. The moment Yoongi touches their tongues together it was like something snapped in Jungkook, the arousal hitting him fast and hard as he seeks more friction backing Yoongi until he hits the wall and lifting him up, strong hands opening his thighs to take him in.

It was like a haze, the need to take and pillage, the scent of vanilla bean consuming him. All the control he has been proud of flew out the window as Yoongi opens up to him like a flower to the sun. Clearly the omega was inexperienced but somehow that even made Jungkook even more eager.

The knocking sound was like background noise as Jungkook continues to devour Yoongi, sucking at his neck leaving a dark bruise as he continues grinding into him as the omega bites his lip trying to muffle the sounds he didn’t know he could make.

Jungkook. Wait. Yoongi says hearing the persistent knocking as he tries to get the alphas preoccupied attention.

The door. He says, thoughts disjointed.

Jungkook wants to ignore the knock but knows better when he hears his cousin’s voice from the other side of the door.


	6. something lost

Jungkook makes sure to check up on Yoongi after that. Spending dinner with him, but not stepping foot inside his room as he reminds himself that he didn’t have the liberties to do that. He does however find himself kissing Yoongi breathless every time he brings Yoongi back to his room before telling the omega to go inside the room. It was something that Yoongi realizes was fun as the third night comes and Jungkook seems to be having a harder time letting Yoongi go.

With a groan he does so and steps back as he gives a stiff bow and turns to go to the opposite hall not seeing Yoongi slide to the floor, lips raw as he smiles watching the alpha’s retreating back in satisfaction. 

He felt like he was floating on air, the memory of Jungkook’s lips on his making him giggle as he climbs on the bed. The memory lulling him to sleep. On the other side of the hall the alpha was also in bed but unlike Yoongi he was still completely hard, the memory of Yoongi’s lips doing nothing to help him sleep rather the complete opposite as he remains awake, thoughts filled with more than kissing. 

Yoongi has been occupied with fittings when he wasn’t resting or taking a short walk with Jungkook at the gardens where they would steal kisses.

He was happy, that even the thought of meeting new people even Jimin again caused him to feel a bit anxious but he didn’t dwell too much on it like before when it would have been all he would ever think about. Even Dr. Kim was pleased by the progress Yoongi was making as he tells his patient that he was now clear to do more than walk, maybe even horseback riding. 

Yoongi smiles at the thought as a fleeting feeling passes by him at the mention of horses but he doesn’t think too much on it and just tells the doctor of what he has been up to lately.

The wardrobe Jungkook gets Yoongi consists of mostly dark deep colors to compliment his fair skin tone and light hair. Tonight he was wearing dark red, unknown to him were Jungkook’s family color. 

Jungkook knew he had to meet the gang before officially being introduced to Yoongi to explain the fiancée situation.

He had his brother Jin and his husband Namjoon to brief, having been given the notice that the couple has returned from their second honeymoon and were going to join the others for dinner. Apart from them there was Hobi, another earl, and of course Taehyung the marquis of Ashton who he has a silent competition with. Thankfully Jimin has been in a long engagement that prevents him from being the third competition. The arrival of Jungkook has threatened Taehyung as the most sought after bachelor after he was given the title when both Namjoon and Jin were taken off the market by each other. It was something that the public weren’t expecting and for a while they dreaded the thought that Jungkook and Taehyung would follow in their footsteps but after three years it seemed the two were more in competition than into each other. This would mark their fourth season in and the vultures were circling on them.


	7. something lost

Jungkook welcomes everyone in and the earl sets the tone. Jimin the only baron in the group claps his hand in glee as he starts to tell the story, Dr. Kim arriving just in time to watch as both Jin and Hobi spit the drinks they were drinking as Jimin announces that Jungkook has a fiancée.

It was Jin’s censure that had Jungkook wincing the most even as he nonchalantly looks at his nails. Even before Jin could do anything more than call Jungkook’s full name out, the doctor arrives and smiles pleasantly as if nothing like an earth shattering bomb has just been dropped.

He updates the gathering about Yoongi’s condition, the seriousness of his head injury and the fact that he could have died from it and suffered more than he does now. How important it was to keep things stable that they had to continue with the ruse of Yoongi meeting his fiancé just so he wouldn’t be emotionally unprepared for everything once he finds everything out.

At this time Jin who was sipping liquor steadily says something, Is there really such as thing as being prepared to be told that everything he knew was a lie and that his fiancée was dead and that he caused everything? He asks sarcastically pointing his drink at his brother who grimaces.

Now, I’m sure you’ll understand why. When you meet him. So let’s go get dinner shall we? Doctor Kim says ignoring the duke who directs his glare at him and before they could protest a soft knock sounds and they turn to see the omega at the entrance of the parlor looking unsure on what to do as he gives everyone a bow.

Jungkook hurries to his side and you can see Yoongi immediately relax a little as he extends his hand for Jungkook to clasp. As Hobi drops his mouth open, Jimin closes it and grins. His work is just beginning, as he winks at the doctor who grins back at him. 

Jungkook introduces the others by rank starting with his brother and his husband, then Taehyung who takes Yoongi’s hand but instead of shaking it kisses the back of it making Yoongi blush and Jungkook fidget beside him. He’s seen Tae do that to a lot of people but now that he directs it at Yoongi makes him want to kick that boxy grin on his face. 

Hobi is up next and cradles both of Yoongi’s hands as he recovers from his shock to ask how his head was as Yoongi breaks into his first smie to tell the other he was fine. Jimin nods at him as the Doctor tells Yoongi he looks dashing in red and that’s when Seokjin makes a double take and notices the hue of the suit which was their exact family color. He looks at Jungkook who avoids his eyes and leads the entire party to the table. 

This time instead of focusing on the fact of Jungkook having a fake fiancée he focuses on the fiancée himself. From what they gathered, Yoongi was supposed to have grown up not in the city but so far he was displaying excellent manners, even more than his husband or Hobi or Jimin. He seemed to know the correct implements to use. Also even with the loss of his memory he had a proper way of addressing people and the language he used. If he didn’t know better he would have thought the other was city born. He fit in better than any of them had their first time in the city. Also there was a confidence in him, that though he seemed to hesitate in some things it seemed once he makes his mind up he sticks to it as Hobi and Jimin make him choose things. 

Also interestingly Jungkook seems to be paying more attention to his fake fiancée, signaling for water or wine when the others glass is nearing empty. It was also telling the way their body language seem to hint at intimacy as Yoongi leans his body to Jungkook when they speak and the alpha curves his own to Yoongi even when he wasn’t facing him. 

It was overall quite interesting, and thru this all he meets the Doctors eyes who smile back at him. After a while as they finish desert, the doctor advises his patient to rest and retire as Yoongi stands up and thank them and tells them how wonderful it was to meet everyone.

Jungkook goes with him and bids him goodnight and returns to find his family and friends on his study enjoying a nightcap.

So.. Jimin says swiveling in his chair as he returns. 

I might have an idea on how we’re going to break the news to your lovely fiancé, Jimin says as Jungkook sighs and sits on one of the couches. Pouring a drink for himself.

We’ll just simply find him a real one. Jimin announces as Jungkook stills and tosses the drink he just poured in one go. The statement something that caused a knot in his stomach to form.

That’s ridiculous. Jungkook says as he puts the glass down, already scowling.

Is it? I mean he did come here because of his fiancé. Jin states as Namjoon soothes him from behind and lays his chin on his shoulder as he continues his husbands train of thought.  
Considering he’s expecting to meet his fiancée who from your investigation was someone he was going to meet for the first time then it’s not such a stretch to provide him with one. Logically what Namjoon was saying was true as Jungkook carefully puts down the glass he was holding to cross his hands over his chest.

Unless you’re up to continuing this charade and be his fiancé instead? Jimin asks delivering the killing blow as the Doctor once again enters the tense atmosphere saving Jungkook from answering or possibly murdering Jimin by the murderous look on his face.

So I guess that means you’re not gonna. Hobi says joining the conversation to diffuse everything as he usually does.

Not going to be what?

Yoongi’s fiancé. Jungkook supplies to the doctor’s question biting the words out as he glares at Jimin.

Ohhhh. The doctor says and turns to Jimin confused who just smiles back as if saying to trust me, I got this.

So do you guys have any eligible bachelors to suggest? Jimin asks as he whips out Jungkook’s pen to start listing down people.

Hobi says a name and Jungkook immediately fires back.

Respectable men.

The doctor says someone.

Of marriageable age at the least.

This time Namjoon says a name.

Who won’t turn him into a recluse and bore him to death.

Now it was Jimin’s turn to suggest someone.

Or tire him out.

Jin narrows his eyes though and throws out an acceptable person as Jungkook gnaws his lips at that but finally smirks.

He’s too young for him and not even of marriageable age til next year.

Jin lifts his brows not expecting that but nonetheless was smiling because this was getting interesting how his baby brother seems to be left and right rejecting suitors for what was acceptable but at the same time ridiculous reasons considering Yoongi’s background and status, he would be lucky to land anyone they have named so far.

As they grow exasperated Jin points this out only for Jungkook to vouch for the omega and throw in one of his most profitable estates as well as a dowry that would have even the vultures interested enough to sniff Yoongi out.

Hobi whistles at the sum but doesn’t say anything as Taehyung who has been quietly contemplating things at that time raises a hand and Jungkook nods at him bored now.

Me. He says as the others gape at him.

What? Jimin asks.

I’m volunteering. I’m not too old, nor a recluse, not to young either and of marriageable age, I have a respectable enough name, I’ll treat Yoongi with respect and let him do what he desires within reason, I have no plans to keep a mistress after marrying and mostly I have an excellent lineage so no need to worry on the pups. Tae says winking as Jungkook’s cheek muscles tick in annoyance, glaring at the other’s announcement to the room.

Submit one name each by tomorrow morning and I’ll break the news to Yoongi by tonight. Jungkook counters before he loses his cool and punch that smug boxy grin off his face.

He stands up and leaves the room without a goodbye as he climbs up the stairs intending to go to his room but finds himself at the omegas door as he leans his head against it.

So I guess we’ll have a wedding soon. The doctor announces as the others take their leave and Jin looks at Jimin and slowly shakes his head at him.

It seems his baby brother is up.


	8. something lost

Jungkook welcomes everyone in and the earl sets the tone. Jimin the only baron in the group claps his hand in glee as he starts to tell the story, Dr. Kim arriving just in time to watch as both Jin and Hobi spit the drinks they were drinking as Jimin announces that Jungkook has a fiancée.

It was Jin’s censure that had Jungkook wincing the most even as he nonchalantly looks at his nails. Even before Jin could do anything more than call Jungkook’s full name out, the doctor arrives and smiles pleasantly as if nothing like an earth shattering bomb has just been dropped.

He updates the gathering about Yoongi’s condition, the seriousness of his head injury and the fact that he could have died from it and suffered more than he does now. How important it was to keep things stable that they had to continue with the ruse of Yoongi meeting his fiancé just so he wouldn’t be emotionally unprepared for everything once he finds everything out.

At this time Jin who was sipping liquor steadily says something, Is there really such as thing as being prepared to be told that everything he knew was a lie and that his fiancée was dead and that he caused everything? He asks sarcastically pointing his drink at his brother who grimaces.

Now, I’m sure you’ll understand why. When you meet him. So let’s go get dinner shall we? Doctor Kim says ignoring the duke who directs his glare at him and before they could protest a soft knock sounds and they turn to see the omega at the entrance of the parlor looking unsure on what to do as he gives everyone a bow.

Jungkook hurries to his side and you can see Yoongi immediately relax a little as he extends his hand for Jungkook to clasp. As Hobi drops his mouth open, Jimin closes it and grins. His work is just beginning, as he winks at the doctor who grins back at him. 

Jungkook introduces the others by rank starting with his brother and his husband, then Taehyung who takes Yoongi’s hand but instead of shaking it kisses the back of it making Yoongi blush and Jungkook fidget beside him. He’s seen Tae do that to a lot of people but now that he directs it at Yoongi makes him want to kick that boxy grin on his face. 

Hobi is up next and cradles both of Yoongi’s hands as he recovers from his shock to ask how his head was as Yoongi breaks into his first smie to tell the other he was fine. Jimin nods at him as the Doctor tells Yoongi he looks dashing in red and that’s when Seokjin makes a double take and notices the hue of the suit which was their exact family color. He looks at Jungkook who avoids his eyes and leads the entire party to the table. 

This time instead of focusing on the fact of Jungkook having a fake fiancée he focuses on the fiancée himself. From what they gathered, Yoongi was supposed to have grown up not in the city but so far he was displaying excellent manners, even more than his husband or Hobi or Jimin. He seemed to know the correct implements to use. Also even with the loss of his memory he had a proper way of addressing people and the language he used. If he didn’t know better he would have thought the other was city born. He fit in better than any of them had their first time in the city. Also there was a confidence in him, that though he seemed to hesitate in some things it seemed once he makes his mind up he sticks to it as Hobi and Jimin make him choose things. 

Also interestingly Jungkook seems to be paying more attention to his fake fiancée, signaling for water or wine when the others glass is nearing empty. It was also telling the way their body language seem to hint at intimacy as Yoongi leans his body to Jungkook when they speak and the alpha curves his own to Yoongi even when he wasn’t facing him. 

It was overall quite interesting, and thru this all he meets the Doctors eyes who smile back at him. After a while as they finish desert, the doctor advises his patient to rest and retire as Yoongi stands up and thank them and tells them how wonderful it was to meet everyone.

Jungkook goes with him and bids him goodnight and returns to find his family and friends on his study enjoying a nightcap.

So.. Jimin says swiveling in his chair as he returns. 

I might have an idea on how we’re going to break the news to your lovely fiancé, Jimin says as Jungkook sighs and sits on one of the couches. Pouring a drink for himself.

We’ll just simply find him a real one. Jimin announces as Jungkook stills and tosses the drink he just poured in one go. The statement something that caused a knot in his stomach to form.

That’s ridiculous. Jungkook says as he puts the glass down, already scowling.

Is it? I mean he did come here because of his fiancé. Jin states as Namjoon soothes him from behind and lays his chin on his shoulder as he continues his husbands train of thought.  
Considering he’s expecting to meet his fiancée who from your investigation was someone he was going to meet for the first time then it’s not such a stretch to provide him with one. Logically what Namjoon was saying was true as Jungkook carefully puts down the glass he was holding to cross his hands over his chest.

Unless you’re up to continuing this charade and be his fiancé instead? Jimin asks delivering the killing blow as the Doctor once again enters the tense atmosphere saving Jungkook from answering or possibly murdering Jimin by the murderous look on his face.

So I guess that means you’re not gonna. Hobi says joining the conversation to diffuse everything as he usually does.

Not going to be what?

Yoongi’s fiancé. Jungkook supplies to the doctor’s question biting the words out as he glares at Jimin.

Ohhhh. The doctor says and turns to Jimin confused who just smiles back as if saying to trust me, I got this.

So do you guys have any eligible bachelors to suggest? Jimin asks as he whips out Jungkook’s pen to start listing down people.

Hobi says a name and Jungkook immediately fires back.

Respectable men.

The doctor says someone.

Of marriageable age at the least.

This time Namjoon says a name.

Who won’t turn him into a recluse and bore him to death.

Now it was Jimin’s turn to suggest someone.

Or tire him out.

Jin narrows his eyes though and throws out an acceptable person as Jungkook gnaws his lips at that but finally smirks.

He’s too young for him and not even of marriageable age til next year.

Jin lifts his brows not expecting that but nonetheless was smiling because this was getting interesting how his baby brother seems to be left and right rejecting suitors for what was acceptable but at the same time ridiculous reasons considering Yoongi’s background and status, he would be lucky to land anyone they have named so far.

As they grow exasperated Jin points this out only for Jungkook to vouch for the omega and throw in one of his most profitable estates as well as a dowry that would have even the vultures interested enough to sniff Yoongi out.

Hobi whistles at the sum but doesn’t say anything as Taehyung who has been quietly contemplating things at that time raises a hand and Jungkook nods at him bored now.

Me. He says as the others gape at him.

What? Jimin asks.

I’m volunteering. I’m not too old, nor a recluse, not to young either and of marriageable age, I have a respectable enough name, I’ll treat Yoongi with respect and let him do what he desires within reason, I have no plans to keep a mistress after marrying and mostly I have an excellent lineage so no need to worry on the pups. Tae says winking as Jungkook’s cheek muscles tick in annoyance, glaring at the other’s announcement to the room.

Submit one name each by tomorrow morning and I’ll break the news to Yoongi by tonight. Jungkook counters before he loses his cool and punch that smug boxy grin off his face.

He stands up and leaves the room without a goodbye as he climbs up the stairs intending to go to his room but finds himself at the omegas door as he leans his head against it.

So I guess we’ll have a wedding soon. The doctor announces as the others take their leave and Jin looks at Jimin and slowly shakes his head at him.

It seems his baby brother is up.


	9. something lost

So it was that when they came out, Yoongi had to wear a high necked ruffled collar to cover the marks Jungkook made on his neck as the alpha looks pleased seeing a lot of pale skin covered up. They ride on his carriage with Hobi as chaperone, taking his duties seriously as he arrived that afternoon with his bags. Jungkook doesn’t look too pleased as Hobi manipulates most of Yoongi’s attention that he barely had time to talk to the omega before they were arriving. They were seated separately as Taehyung and Jimin hurriedly sat on each side of Yoongi which didn’t help the alpha’s disposition. By the end of the show, the alpha wasn’t in the greatest of moods not having been in contact with the omega who was within his sight for the past 3 hours. He was itching to at least even talk to him but was always thwarted by his chaperone if not Jimin or Taehyung. On their way to home, Jin took pity on him and invited Hobi to ride with them as he needed to discuss something. Finally Jungkook was alone with Yoongi as he instructs his driver to take the scenic view and sits beside Yoongi.

The omega for his part has been thoroughly enjoying the evening, it was his first official outing and so far everything was quite interesting, the company enjoyable as the trio regaled him with funny anecdotes as they point out the members of society out and about, a way to make Yoongi more familiar and comfortable with the crowd he was soon going to be mingling in.

The nervousness he had as he faces Jungkook after their shared kisses and his resolve to harden his heart against the earl who had broken their engagement was easier to accomplish with the others around. Now however that they were alone the butterflies come back, nonetheless Yoongi was determined to ignore the other and enjoy the night. The silence was broken as Jungkook’s voice float to him much closer than he thought as he looked back to see the alpha right beside him.

How was the play?

Yoongi startles but sits back and stares out the window as he answers.  
The music was wonderful. He says honestly remembering the melody that transported him into another place.  
Jungkook looks at the little smile and smiles as he takes Yoongi’s fingers in his and makes Yoongi look at him.  
I’m glad you enjoyed it. He says kissing his fingers and Yoongi stares at him, unable to help himself because here he was, the kind handsome alpha with his beautiful eyes.   
It didn’t matter who reached out first, all that mattered was that they were in each others arms, tongues dancing over each other, eager to taste each other as they took their fill. By the time they arrived at Jungkook’s house, his hands were under the omega’s shirt and the door was being flung open as Hobi reaches out to twist his ear making him stop kissing the other when he shows no sign of doing so. Yoongi allows himself to be led out sans jacket as Jungkook follows nursing his aching ear.

You two are not to be trusted and will never be left alone in a carriage. Hobi says marching the omega up who mouths goodnight to Jungkook who watches them slip up the stairs.

Jimin and Hobi comes up with a plan to stir interest in Yoongi to give him an edge since most of the omegas who were going to be presented that season were mostly titled and were not lacking in both dowry and influence. They were also very much younger than Yoongi as the two bedrudgingly acknowledge. 

They decide then that what Yoongi would need was attention, which had Taehyung volunteering for it as Jimin shakes his head and say, this time we need Jungkook as well for this to work, he says as he lays down his logic.

Having one of the most sought after alpha’s will surely create a stir but having both of the most sought after alpha’s would make Yoongi’s name spread like wildfire. Jimin says.

This would not only make any potential suitor know of him but would also intrigue them, most importantly it would be what they would think of rather than focus on his lack of title and background. Jimin says as Hobi beams at him. 

Before Jungkook could react however, Namjoon speaks up, the voice of logic and agrees making the alpha look at him like he lost his marbles.

That actually makes sense, he says as he claps Jimin on the back.

If those assholes don’t see Yoongi for what he’s worth then they don’t deserve him. Jungkook says making Jimin and Jin smile at him beautifully because that statement in itself was telling.

Taehyung for his part quirks an eyebrow up but doesn’t say anything enjoying the spectacle for what it was.

Well, my dear brother, those same assholes need to be made aware of that for it to matter, if they let their prejudices on title and background matter that you know yourself would be more a hindrance to Yoongi than anything else take over then he would not even stand a chance against the other debutants. Jin says ending the discussion as he points out what Jungkook was simply ignoring, the facts and rules of their society.

Fine, tell me when. Jungkook says as he concedes knowing where he was beaten. He swore he would never step foot in that godforsaken debutant ball not after the disaster it almost cost him as one desperate omega almost got him to the altar. If it were not for Amelia he would probably have been married without even spending a decent amout of time out in society.

Jin knew about it of course, and for Jungkook to overcome his aversion just for Yoongi was for him all the more telling as he squeezes Namjoons hand excited. 

I’ll get you tickets for the ball. Hobi says gleeful as they get up and head to dinner lest Yoongi chances upon their meeting. 

Okay, now that Yoongi’s debut is settled, let’s go eat. Jimin adds.

But of course, fate was not so kind as Yoongi overhears the last bit, the part where Jin crudely points his lack of title and background. It just confirmed his fears that he was not suitable, much less for the Earl. With strength that he didn’t think he had he joins them for dinner, if he choose to let Taehyung entertain, smiling back at him more than he used to it was because he didn’t want to show the anger and hurt he was feeling towards Jungkook. 

Yoongi doesn’t join them for a nightcap as he usually does and excuse himself saying he was worn out and was going to rest first. He could only hold back for so long before the crack starts slipping, so he cries, he tells himself for the very last time. He won’t allow Jungkook or anyone else make him feel like he wasn’t worthy. If he was going to choose, then he’d choose anger at what he can’t do anything about, it was that or keep feeling the pain of rejection. He was going to debut and find someone else, find another who would not keep on making him feel this way, if an engagement was what they wanted then he’ll give it to them. With tear tracks on his cheeks, Yoongi falls asleep, exhausted by the burst of emotions, because this time there were no comforting arms around him, no pleading words saying his name to relieve his throbbing heart, no imploring kisses that make his lips ache.

On the other side of the hall, we have our Alpha who was also still up, replaying the events of the night. Seeing Yoongi giving his attention at another alpha was bothering him more than the thought of going back to that wretched place where everything all began. But he knew, they were also right, although his dowry would not exclude Yoongi as a potentially good mate, it was not enough to catch the attention of more promising candidates. The attention he would generate from having not just Taehyung there but him as well considering his penchant for debutant balls were widely known would catapult Yoongi into circles that would take the whole season if not more to infiltrate. The same rules that govern the society he lived in was the same ones that they need to break and with this move Yoongi would be given a chance at that. He accepts this as a very strategic move and would most likely have his dilemma off his hands quicker but somehow he was reluctant. He tosses back the drink in his hand as he looks at his reflection in the glass remembering a pale figure in front of him and closes his eyes. He needed to get laid, all this pent up sexual frustration was just making it harder to look at Yoongi and want to keep him locked away from everyone.


	10. something lost

So it was that when they came out, Yoongi had to wear a high necked ruffled collar to cover the marks Jungkook made on his neck as the alpha looks pleased seeing a lot of pale skin covered up. They ride on his carriage with Hobi as chaperone, taking his duties seriously as he arrived that afternoon with his bags. Jungkook doesn’t look too pleased as Hobi manipulates most of Yoongi’s attention that he barely had time to talk to the omega before they were arriving. They were seated separately as Taehyung and Jimin hurriedly sat on each side of Yoongi which didn’t help the alpha’s disposition. By the end of the show, the alpha wasn’t in the greatest of moods not having been in contact with the omega who was within his sight for the past 3 hours. He was itching to at least even talk to him but was always thwarted by his chaperone if not Jimin or Taehyung. On their way to home, Jin took pity on him and invited Hobi to ride with them as he needed to discuss something. Finally Jungkook was alone with Yoongi as he instructs his driver to take the scenic view and sits beside Yoongi.

The omega for his part has been thoroughly enjoying the evening, it was his first official outing and so far everything was quite interesting, the company enjoyable as the trio regaled him with funny anecdotes as they point out the members of society out and about, a way to make Yoongi more familiar and comfortable with the crowd he was soon going to be mingling in.

The nervousness he had as he faces Jungkook after their shared kisses and his resolve to harden his heart against the earl who had broken their engagement was easier to accomplish with the others around. Now however that they were alone the butterflies come back, nonetheless Yoongi was determined to ignore the other and enjoy the night. The silence was broken as Jungkook’s voice float to him much closer than he thought as he looked back to see the alpha right beside him.

How was the play?

Yoongi startles but sits back and stares out the window as he answers.  
The music was wonderful. He says honestly remembering the melody that transported him into another place.  
Jungkook looks at the little smile and smiles as he takes Yoongi’s fingers in his and makes Yoongi look at him.  
I’m glad you enjoyed it. He says kissing his fingers and Yoongi stares at him, unable to help himself because here he was, the kind handsome alpha with his beautiful eyes.   
It didn’t matter who reached out first, all that mattered was that they were in each others arms, tongues dancing over each other, eager to taste each other as they took their fill. By the time they arrived at Jungkook’s house, his hands were under the omega’s shirt and the door was being flung open as Hobi reaches out to twist his ear making him stop kissing the other when he shows no sign of doing so. Yoongi allows himself to be led out sans jacket as Jungkook follows nursing his aching ear.

You two are not to be trusted and will never be left alone in a carriage. Hobi says marching the omega up who mouths goodnight to Jungkook who watches them slip up the stairs.

Jimin and Hobi comes up with a plan to stir interest in Yoongi to give him an edge since most of the omegas who were going to be presented that season were mostly titled and were not lacking in both dowry and influence. They were also very much younger than Yoongi as the two bedrudgingly acknowledge. 

They decide then that what Yoongi would need was attention, which had Taehyung volunteering for it as Jimin shakes his head and say, this time we need Jungkook as well for this to work, he says as he lays down his logic.

Having one of the most sought after alpha’s will surely create a stir but having both of the most sought after alpha’s would make Yoongi’s name spread like wildfire. Jimin says.

This would not only make any potential suitor know of him but would also intrigue them, most importantly it would be what they would think of rather than focus on his lack of title and background. Jimin says as Hobi beams at him. 

Before Jungkook could react however, Namjoon speaks up, the voice of logic and agrees making the alpha look at him like he lost his marbles.

That actually makes sense, he says as he claps Jimin on the back.

If those assholes don’t see Yoongi for what he’s worth then they don’t deserve him. Jungkook says making Jimin and Jin smile at him beautifully because that statement in itself was telling.

Taehyung for his part quirks an eyebrow up but doesn’t say anything enjoying the spectacle for what it was.

Well, my dear brother, those same assholes need to be made aware of that for it to matter, if they let their prejudices on title and background matter that you know yourself would be more a hindrance to Yoongi than anything else take over then he would not even stand a chance against the other debutants. Jin says ending the discussion as he points out what Jungkook was simply ignoring, the facts and rules of their society.

Fine, tell me when. Jungkook says as he concedes knowing where he was beaten. He swore he would never step foot in that godforsaken debutant ball not after the disaster it almost cost him as one desperate omega almost got him to the altar. If it were not for Amelia he would probably have been married without even spending a decent amout of time out in society.

Jin knew about it of course, and for Jungkook to overcome his aversion just for Yoongi was for him all the more telling as he squeezes Namjoons hand excited. 

I’ll get you tickets for the ball. Hobi says gleeful as they get up and head to dinner lest Yoongi chances upon their meeting. 

Okay, now that Yoongi’s debut is settled, let’s go eat. Jimin adds.

But of course, fate was not so kind as Yoongi overhears the last bit, the part where Jin crudely points his lack of title and background. It just confirmed his fears that he was not suitable, much less for the Earl. With strength that he didn’t think he had he joins them for dinner, if he choose to let Taehyung entertain, smiling back at him more than he used to it was because he didn’t want to show the anger and hurt he was feeling towards Jungkook. 

Yoongi doesn’t join them for a nightcap as he usually does and excuse himself saying he was worn out and was going to rest first. He could only hold back for so long before the crack starts slipping, so he cries, he tells himself for the very last time. He won’t allow Jungkook or anyone else make him feel like he wasn’t worthy. If he was going to choose, then he’d choose anger at what he can’t do anything about, it was that or keep feeling the pain of rejection. He was going to debut and find someone else, find another who would not keep on making him feel this way, if an engagement was what they wanted then he’ll give it to them. With tear tracks on his cheeks, Yoongi falls asleep, exhausted by the burst of emotions, because this time there were no comforting arms around him, no pleading words saying his name to relieve his throbbing heart, no imploring kisses that make his lips ache.

On the other side of the hall, we have our Alpha who was also still up, replaying the events of the night. Seeing Yoongi giving his attention at another alpha was bothering him more than the thought of going back to that wretched place where everything all began. But he knew, they were also right, although his dowry would not exclude Yoongi as a potentially good mate, it was not enough to catch the attention of more promising candidates. The attention he would generate from having not just Taehyung there but him as well considering his penchant for debutant balls were widely known would catapult Yoongi into circles that would take the whole season if not more to infiltrate. The same rules that govern the society he lived in was the same ones that they need to break and with this move Yoongi would be given a chance at that. He accepts this as a very strategic move and would most likely have his dilemma off his hands quicker but somehow he was reluctant. He tosses back the drink in his hand as he looks at his reflection in the glass remembering a pale figure in front of him and closes his eyes. He needed to get laid, all this pent up sexual frustration was just making it harder to look at Yoongi and want to keep him locked away from everyone.


	11. something found

Proposal chapter


	12. something found

So it was that when they came out, Yoongi had to wear a high necked ruffled collar to cover the marks Jungkook made on his neck as the alpha looks pleased seeing a lot of pale skin covered up. They ride on his carriage with Hobi as chaperone, taking his duties seriously as he arrived that afternoon with his bags. Jungkook doesn’t look too pleased as Hobi manipulates most of Yoongi’s attention that he barely had time to talk to the omega before they were arriving. They were seated separately as Taehyung and Jimin hurriedly sat on each side of Yoongi which didn’t help the alpha’s disposition. By the end of the show, the alpha wasn’t in the greatest of moods not having been in contact with the omega who was within his sight for the past 3 hours. He was itching to at least even talk to him but was always thwarted by his chaperone if not Jimin or Taehyung. On their way to home, Jin took pity on him and invited Hobi to ride with them as he needed to discuss something. Finally Jungkook was alone with Yoongi as he instructs his driver to take the scenic view and sits beside Yoongi.

The omega for his part has been thoroughly enjoying the evening, it was his first official outing and so far everything was quite interesting, the company enjoyable as the trio regaled him with funny anecdotes as they point out the members of society out and about, a way to make Yoongi more familiar and comfortable with the crowd he was soon going to be mingling in.

The nervousness he had as he faces Jungkook after their shared kisses and his resolve to harden his heart against the earl who had broken their engagement was easier to accomplish with the others around. Now however that they were alone the butterflies come back, nonetheless Yoongi was determined to ignore the other and enjoy the night. The silence was broken as Jungkook’s voice float to him much closer than he thought as he looked back to see the alpha right beside him.

How was the play?

Yoongi startles but sits back and stares out the window as he answers.  
The music was wonderful. He says honestly remembering the melody that transported him into another place.  
Jungkook looks at the little smile and smiles as he takes Yoongi’s fingers in his and makes Yoongi look at him.  
I’m glad you enjoyed it. He says kissing his fingers and Yoongi stares at him, unable to help himself because here he was, the kind handsome alpha with his beautiful eyes.  
It didn’t matter who reached out first, all that mattered was that they were in each others arms, tongues dancing over each other, eager to taste each other as they took their fill. By the time they arrived at Jungkook’s house, his hands were under the omega’s shirt and the door was being flung open as Hobi reaches out to twist his ear making him stop kissing the other when he shows no sign of doing so. Yoongi allows himself to be led out sans jacket as Jungkook follows nursing his aching ear.

You two are not to be trusted and will never be left alone in a carriage. Hobi says marching the omega up who mouths goodnight to Jungkook who watches them slip up the stairs.

Jimin and Hobi comes up with a plan to stir interest in Yoongi to give him an edge since most of the omegas who were going to be presented that season were mostly titled and were not lacking in both dowry and influence. They were also very much younger than Yoongi as the two bedrudgingly acknowledge. 

They decide then that what Yoongi would need was attention, which had Taehyung volunteering for it as Jimin shakes his head and say, this time we need Jungkook as well for this to work, he says as he lays down his logic.

Having one of the most sought after alpha’s will surely create a stir but having both of the most sought after alpha’s would make Yoongi’s name spread like wildfire. Jimin says.

This would not only make any potential suitor know of him but would also intrigue them, most importantly it would be what they would think of rather than focus on his lack of title and background. Jimin says as Hobi beams at him. 

Before Jungkook could react however, Namjoon speaks up, the voice of logic and agrees making the alpha look at him like he lost his marbles.

That actually makes sense, he says as he claps Jimin on the back.

If those assholes don’t see Yoongi for what he’s worth then they don’t deserve him. Jungkook says making Jimin and Jin smile at him beautifully because that statement in itself was telling.

Taehyung for his part quirks an eyebrow up but doesn’t say anything enjoying the spectacle for what it was.

Well, my dear brother, those same assholes need to be made aware of that for it to matter, if they let their prejudices on title and background matter that you know yourself would be more a hindrance to Yoongi than anything else take over then he would not even stand a chance against the other debutants. Jin says ending the discussion as he points out what Jungkook was simply ignoring, the facts and rules of their society.

Fine, tell me when. Jungkook says as he concedes knowing where he was beaten. He swore he would never step foot in that godforsaken debutant ball not after the disaster it almost cost him as one desperate omega almost got him to the altar. If it were not for Amelia he would probably have been married without even spending a decent amout of time out in society.

Jin knew about it of course, and for Jungkook to overcome his aversion just for Yoongi was for him all the more telling as he squeezes Namjoons hand excited. 

I’ll get you tickets for the ball. Hobi says gleeful as they get up and head to dinner lest Yoongi chances upon their meeting. 

Okay, now that Yoongi’s debut is settled, let’s go eat. Jimin adds.

But of course, fate was not so kind as Yoongi overhears the last bit, the part where Jin crudely points his lack of title and background. It just confirmed his fears that he was not suitable, much less for the Earl. With strength that he didn’t think he had he joins them for dinner, if he choose to let Taehyung entertain, smiling back at him more than he used to it was because he didn’t want to show the anger and hurt he was feeling towards Jungkook. 

Yoongi doesn’t join them for a nightcap as he usually does and excuse himself saying he was worn out and was going to rest first. He could only hold back for so long before the crack starts slipping, so he cries, he tells himself for the very last time. He won’t allow Jungkook or anyone else make him feel like he wasn’t worthy. If he was going to choose, then he’d choose anger at what he can’t do anything about, it was that or keep feeling the pain of rejection. He was going to debut and find someone else, find another who would not keep on making him feel this way, if an engagement was what they wanted then he’ll give it to them. With tear tracks on his cheeks, Yoongi falls asleep, exhausted by the burst of emotions, because this time there were no comforting arms around him, no pleading words saying his name to relieve his throbbing heart, no imploring kisses that make his lips ache.

On the other side of the hall, we have our Alpha who was also still up, replaying the events of the night. Seeing Yoongi giving his attention at another alpha was bothering him more than the thought of going back to that wretched place where everything all began. But he knew, they were also right, although his dowry would not exclude Yoongi as a potentially good mate, it was not enough to catch the attention of more promising candidates. The attention he would generate from having not just Taehyung there but him as well considering his penchant for debutant balls were widely known would catapult Yoongi into circles that would take the whole season if not more to infiltrate. The same rules that govern the society he lived in was the same ones that they need to break and with this move Yoongi would be given a chance at that. He accepts this as a very strategic move and would most likely have his dilemma off his hands quicker but somehow he was reluctant. He tosses back the drink in his hand as he looks at his reflection in the glass remembering a pale figure in front of him and closes his eyes. He needed to get laid, all this pent up sexual frustration was just making it harder to look at Yoongi and want to keep him locked away from everyone.


	13. something found

They were going to another play, having announced their engagement they weren’t allowed to spend their nights at his house as Hobi decrees he can’t handle the stress of a sleepless night. He has caught Jungkook before he could do more than slip his hands under Yoongi’s robe, was touching Yoongi’s rim when Hobi came screeching like a virgin being taken that had Jungkook scrambling to see what was wrong only for Hobi to pounce at him making his erection throb but in a more painful way than the way he wanted. 

I am sleeping here tonight, so help me God, Hobi says threatening as he gets Jungkook’s word to leave Yoongi alone. He then rounds on the omega and point a finger at him.

And you, don’t think that to tango needs two willing participants, I will lock you up in a tower if you can’t control yourself. He says as Yoongi wide eyed shuts his mouth from protesting and just nods. He was about to go help Jungkook who looked in pain but Hobi bats his hands away and go drag the alpha as he tells Yoongi to actually sleep. He spends the night in the alpha’s room just to make sure nothing happens.

So here they were, two days before the wedding, a night and then the next they would spend together. Deprived for days now, they allow the couple to sit together because what could do they do in such a public place but probably holds hands. 

Yoongi loved the theater, they’ve been here almost thrice now for the past week, he never fails to get engrossed in the music and it shows with how attentive he was. But with Jungkook beside him, Yoongi let’s the performance be, the alpha has his hand on Yoongi’s lap as he converses with his brother about the arrangements for tomorrow as well as updates on their investments. Jungkook could feel the omega stroking his palm, tracing the lines and veins and back and it was actually distracting him to the point he has to look away from the sight and converse with his brother or he would do what he wanted and take Yoongi away in some corner and ravish him until they were both sated. Still he opens his hands letting the sweet torture continue, the omega unaware traces something on his open palm. Jungkook for his part tries to keep himself from tingling and realizes after a pause as Jin consults Namjoon that he was writing letters on his palm.  
At first he cocks his head trying to spell them out in his mind as he stares at Yoongi’s profile. He realizes it was their names and Jungkook smiles as he resumes his conversation. As the curtains open though and they look back at the stage, Yoongi continues tracing letters on his palm and Jungkook pulls his attention away from the singer and closes his eyes to feel what the omega was tracing. It must be of importance for Yoongi to ignore the performance on stage, one he said he was looking forward too. Jungkook snaps his eyes open as he realizes the words he was tracing.  
I love you. It was three words, but they were enough to move the Alpha’s countenance. He closes his fist over Yoongi’s pale fingers making Yoongi look at him and blush as he points his direction on stage and the alpha laces their fingers together, letting the omega cradle his hand for the rest of the performance. A fact that was not unnoticed by both Jin Jungkook’s seatmate and Jimin Yoongi’s seatmate. Even after the performance, the alpha keeps their fingers laced uncharacteristically, this was something only mated couples usually indulge it though engaged ones weren’t commonly seen to do this, still it was something that was not prohibited. It was just not common, and Jungkook was someone who never indulged in it.  
It was telling but Yoongi didn’t know, he just thought it was okay since the couples around him did it often. Jin and Namjoon even kissed each others hands, so he thought nothing of it. If he knew he would probably pulled his hands away, because he wasn’t one for the attention nor for public displays of something so intimate.

Hobi however didn’t let up and even made Jin and Namjoon supervise them in the carriage, it was his last night and he intends to prepare himself for the night ahead as he makes Jungkook stay with Jin and Namjoon until before the wedding while Yoongi stays in his house. It was that or Yoongi staying at Jin and Namjoon’s so the alpha gave way. Maybe if circumstances didn’t happen that way, it could have been prevented, if Jungkook was there then the omega wouldn’t have been able to leave but he wasn’t and Yoongi was able to get away.

Yoongi had nothing to do that day except rest and wait for sunset, the gardens were being set-up for the ceremony. So he wasn’t allowed there, also the dinning room and parlor arranged to receive guests, though it was just immediate family they were still filling the room with flowers and changing the curtains.

It was to be reminiscent of a spring day as Yoongi places the wreath of baby pink flowers on his bed, he was to wear them along with his pastel pink and white wedding finery. All Jin’s doing since he wanted to stick with spring as the theme, young love blossoming as he said. Jungkook agreed just to get the wedding date set. Yoongi didn’t really insist on anything, as long as it wasn’t peach of course. That was his only concession so they go with pink, baby pink and soft pastel colors. Even Jungkook was going to be wearing a powder blue suit that Jin has always said he should wear more often.

Yoongi didn’t want to wear his suit until after lunch so he was still wearing a more somber attire in gray. The butler tells Yoongi someone was looking for him as he goes to receive the caller in Jungkook’s library thinking it was him and he managed to slip away.

However, someone else confronts him, it was a young slender blonde omega who rounds on him.  
You, you stole my place. How dare you Min Yoongi, with your talk of propriety and decency and here you are pretending to be me. Says a shrill voice that seem to pierce his skull as the name Min Yoongi reverberates through his head and images of the sea and of horses, a piano and the wind as his memories assault him.  
Wait—I, wait Yerim I’m. I didn’t know. I was—  
I demand to speak to the earl and tell him of your lies and duplicity.  
Jungkook. Yoongi’s mind whirls as he registers lies and duplicity. No, he can’t be dragged into this mess. It was going to be Dahee all over again. He couldn’t be made to look like a fool again, not again. He thinks as he tries to calm Yerim and deal with the pounding assault on his brain as he tries to scramble and align things. Because everything he knew was a lie as well, they, Hobi, Dr. Kim, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon they all were in with Jungkook. Why would they say he was his fiancée. His head was hurting and Yerim was still screaming at him telling him he was a snake and a manipulative liar and Yoongi just wants it to end.  
Stop, just stop. I’ll do anything but please don’t.. I’ll leave, I’ll go. Just don’t drag Jungkook into this. I lost my memory, I need to explain.  
No, you’re lying, you recognized me when I got here and tell me you lost your memory. You have just been found out, and now you can’t deny it. Yerim says maliciously as he corners his prey, for so long he wanted to bring the prideful omega down. 

Please don’t do this to them, they have nothing to do with this. Yoongi says pleading for Yerim to put all the blame on him.

I want to talk to the earl but leave then, and know that I’ll tell them everything. Yerim says wanting to see the omega go with his tail tucked between his legs.

Okay, I’ll go. Just don’t involve anyone else. Yoongi says as he leaves the room and tells the butler to go fetch Jungkook, telling him to do so after looking for Hobi. Yoongi knows that would buy him enough time to leave a letter at least and maybe think of what to do because it was crashing into him. They were all lying to him as well, the fact that even if he was Yerim he wasn’t her fiancée, Yerim was engaged to a mere lord, the Baron of Northam and not the Earl of Lynford. Yoongi teared up when he can’t afford to do that. Now that he knows who he is, a glorified babysitter for a spoiled brat omega who he was supposed to guide and keep safe. He was not even worthy to be in Jungkook’s presence, he was little more than a servant. It was all too much as Yoongi dipped pen to paper and started his letter.

 

I apologize for everything, for the mess I made. I just got my memories and know now that we can’t be together, I have no right to marry much less be with you. I know that now. So I hope you forgive me but know that I truly did not know because if I did I wouldn’t even dream of knowing you. My Lord, thank you for everything, for providing me shelter and protection when I couldn’t do that for myself. Again I’m sorry.

Min Yoongi

 

It was short and to the point as Yoongi places it the table, looking around the bedchamber and trying to keep himself together, he was recalling more of himself now and it was all rushing at him as he slips out of the house, recognizing Hobi’s voice as the butler greets him and tell him about their guest.

Hobi goes to the library and Yoongi goes out the street, running as he passes through the gate and ends up in the park. He spends the rest of the afternoon sat at the base of one of the trees away from the crowd as he relieves everything. Everyone was in on it, except someone who didn’t stand to gain anything and who had remained in the edges of it. He goes to Taehyung and resolves to get his answers. 

Jungkook arrives at his house, his first thought was to look for Yoongi as fear starts to make his stomach turn. It was a premonition of somekind as his butler gives word that Yoongi bids him to come back. He ignores Hobi calling him to the library as he searches for his intended. He hears someone else, a blonde omega but tells Hobi he will join them at his library after he sees his fiancée. Hobi ushers Yerim back to the library and tells the butler to make sure the omega doesn’t leave and scramble after Jungkook to explain. He finds the alpha at Yoongi’s bedchamber clutching a letter as he turns to Hobi.

Where is he? He asks crumpling the letter and stalking to Hobi.

There’s someone you must talk to first. Hobi says putting his hands out to calm the other.

No, I need to see Yoongi and talk to him. I’ll deal with the guest after and not before finding Yoongi. He says as Hobi follows after the alpha.

Jungkook, Yoongi’s gone. He left. Hobi says and Jungkook turns back to him climbing the stairs.

Where is he? He repeats as Hobi sighs. 

Jungkook, calm down. I’ll have someone search for him, but listen. He says and begins telling him about their guest.


	14. something found

Yoongi had most of his memories, disjointed as they are as he runs to Taehyung’s villa. He can’t trust any of them, but Taehyung, he once told him that he would take him away no questions asked and he needed the disconnect. As much as he wanted to go to Jungkook he felt too much to be able to talk to him not when he was this way.

So here he was seated on the Alpha’s parlor as he gulps down brandy like water. Taehyung was measuring him even as he tells Yoongi that he should send for Jungkook. Yoongi panics and almost stumbles in his hurry to stop Taehyung.

No, don’t. He tells the alpha as he raises panicked striken eyes at me. Please, listen to me before you do that. He says and though Taehyung thought better of it, he also knew that Dr. Kim warned them about not making the omega face too much stress and seeing Yoongi on his doorstep pleading to talk to him looking like he had been crying and upset was the very thing keeping him from disregarding Yoongi’s plea.

Okay, but you have to calm down and not drink too much. He says as he takes the decanter from his hands. 

I have my, memories back. Yoongi says brushing a hand through his face as he sits down while the Alpha comes back from instructing the butler for tea and food.

He sits down, face impassive as his mind races. So Yoongi knows the gig is up, that Jungkook wasn’t the lord he was engaged too and everyone had played along with it. He tries to think if the other knew about his real fiancée dying and was just seeing if he could possibly squirm out of being the messenger so he clears his throat and tries to find an appropriate response.

Okay, well.. ummm. Taehyung says but Yoongi stares at him and this time he knew he could not just wing this.

Why the need for Jungkook to pretend? He asked the one question that his mind circled back to, because he just can’t understand why the need to do that. Given he wanted to help out after the accident he vaguely remembers but it was stretching it a bit too far to actually to take the place of another man. 

That’s something that you really need to discuss with Jungkook. I don’t think I should be the person to tell you about your fiancée. Taehyung says as Yoongi stands up.

You can’t my lord. He says looking defeated. This is why I came to you and not him. I lost my memories, believe me I don’t know how to defend myself and prove that I truly did. And now that I have it I’m so sorry for the mess I made and the scandal that could befall the Earl for it. Please, I’ll leave, I just want to know why everyone needed to pretend..

Taehyung winced at Yoongi’s confession, at the same time he really was fond of the omega and to see him apologizing for something that wasn’t his fault finally cracked his resolve.

Jungkook was involved in your fiancee’s death. Taehyung says the words reluctantly slipping out of him.

What?! Yoongi cries as he shakes his head and tries to wrap himself around the whole scenario. He grips on the nearest object and clings to the back of the chair as he tries to think.

Jungkook killed Northam, was involved in his death. He would think I was Yerim

It was an accident, Northam basically stepped in front of his horses. He couldn’t have stopped it given the fact your fiancée was drunk and he didn’t heed his shout. It was a new team of horses and when Jungkook found out about you he went the next day to personally tell you about it and then the incident with the crane happened and he tried to warn you even tackling you but you still got hit and he felt so guilty about everything. It was why he agreed with Dr. Kim when you thought he was your fiancée, they said you didn’t wake up for days and even Dr. Kim wasn’t sure you were going to make it. Their main goal was to get you healed, to have your focus on getting better than probably spiraling down when you find out about Northam. Taehyung finishes lamely as Yoongi grows even more pale at his revelation.

Everything was one big convulted mess that stems from accidents and guilt. He couldn’t really blame Jungkook for his actions given the circumstances but somehow why does it feel even more painful to know that it was probably guilt that made the Alpha do all those things.

He closes his eyes as Taehyung stands up and goes to the door.

I really think you and Jungkook should talk about this, he can explain things better. He tells the omega who had his eyes closed now. 

At that Yoongi opened his eyes and pinned Taehyung with eyes full of hurt and pain he could almost feel the tears in them.

My Lord, you see I’m not Yerim. I am her paid companion there to tell Burlington he’s fiancée ran off. It just so happens that I lost my memory so I couldn’t tell him. I remembered everything when Yerim showed up, and has now probably told Jungkook everything. So really there’s no need to talk to Jungkook. I left him a letter telling him.. I told him I had my memories back.. that I’m.. sorry for everything. Yoongi says voice trembling at the last part because he can feel the hurt now. The fact that all those moments, kisses and talks between them were borne of guilt. No wonder he made up that ruse of him having a proper come out. He wasn’t even his fiancée to begin with, if there was any fraud here it was him. The misery and anger made pushed Yoongi to face Taehyung who looked as shock as he was at his revelation and bid him his farewell.

Thank you for answering my questions, my Lord. He says and bows to him. 

This was like a series of unfortunate events and really so messed up. He looks at his watch and realizes that the wedding he was supposed to witness was now supposed to start and here he was with one of the parties to it. Yet if everything was revealed he can’t possibly begin to think why the other alpha wasn’t here now nor sent word about his missing omega. Surely the bond between the two was stronger than something that was just there because of forced circumstances. He was still scrambling when he sees Yoongi head to the door and speaks out before his mind could process everything.

Yoongi where are you going? He asks and Yoongi stops, not realizing what he was doing as he realizes a scoff and finally acknowledges.

I don’t really know My Lord but I can’t go back to Jungkook. I’ll make do. Yoongi says thinking of spending the night at the tree that comforted him while he was piecing everything together.

Stay here. Taehyung says, because despite everything he really couldn’t send an unprotected omega out there. Besides he knew Yoongi, he wasn’t some stranger that just showed up on his doorstep. For a time he even thought of seriously considered his suit but seeing them together on that dancefloor was really something to behold. It was undeniable the spark between them, Jungkook had never been as candid as he was ever since he got his title. He really thought that it was Yoongi who would heal the scar Amelia left the alpha. He still thinks that now, but with everything that was happening until he could see how Jungkook was receiving everything he could not say for certain. 

You have my protection and my word, like you said you were a paid companion. You don’t have any family or place to go to, not here anyway. Stay until you have a plan and somewhere to go that isn’t on the streets. As a friend to another, I can’t just let you be. Taehyung says and Yoongi crumbles at the kind words. He had been so lost and hurting, at least tonight until he can get to his feet he’ll take the offered help so he nods at the Alpha.

Thank you, my Lord. He says and Taehyung calls his butler and tells him to ready a room for Yoongi.

Are you hungry? He asks and Yoongi shakes his head.  
But if you are to be a guest at my home, I can’t have you missing out a meal. 

Yoongi finds himself staring outside an unknown bedchamber as he looks out the window, to unfamiliar streets and think of what could have been if Yerim was a few hours late. 

He would have been mated, in Jungkook’s bed. He closes his eyes again and wonders when the tears would stop. Maybe this is what happens when you aim too high. How he wanted to see him one last time, before Yerim could tell him, just one last kiss, one last embrace to keep with him. He must be relieved now, considering he almost pledged himself to a nobody, a mere servant, it would have been such a mess. Another scandal, another story of how the Earl had been taken in once again, duped. No matter how much he would insist on his innocence it would be nothing compared to the more juicier story that Yerim a high born, one of their kind would tell them. Who would they believe it it came to that, staying with the Earl would only bring him and his family embarrassment and shame. It was why he decided not to go back and search for his answers, aside from the fact he wasn’t so very sure they would tell him. So he went to someone who stands to gain nothing from it, nor would benefit from it like his family. He went to his sort of rival and someone who had been his champion of sorts. 

Yoongi just hoped that the Alpha would forgive him, so he did the only thing he thought would be best. He went away, so they didn’t have to deal with him anymore, when they really didn’t have to in the first place.

While Yoongi was lost in his thoughts, Jungkook was brooding.


	15. something found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> retreat

Jungkook waited, kept the officiate until midnight, until the papers he has secured were nothing but worthless scrap of paper now that the day was over. He sends the officiate away and tells the others he was heading to Langford tomorrow. 

He goes to his study and looks at the fire, tossing the papers into them. His butler who took care of his departing guests told him that he had something to tell the Alpha.

It’s about Yoongi, the stable boy I sent out to follow him has returned this past hour but since you were with your family I didn’t think I should intrude.   
He says as Jungkook raises his tawny eyes at his butler waiting for whatever he wanted to say.  
Dr. Kim bid me before to keep an eye out for the omega and I sent someone to follow him when he rushed out. The stable boy followed him to the park, and then to the Marquis of Bedford’s residence where he’s staying the night.   
The butler says as he watches the Alpha curl his hands on his decanter.  
That will be all. Jungkook says as he controls his temper. He really didn’t believe the desperate Omega claiming that Yoongi had manipulated everything to steal him from him. It was absurb as well as presumptious for the other to think that since if it really happened and Yoongi hadn’t taken his place he knew he wouldn’t be here waiting for a wedding to happen. It was Yoongi who he choose and it seems that the omega has made his choice quite clear.

He toses back the drink he had been steadily nursing and went to saddle his horse. He had to get out of town lest he see them or even worse barge in on them. It seemed Yerim knew the omega than he apparently did, he waited, because if Yoongi was innocent he would have gone back and demanded why he pretended to be Northam when he wasn’t. Considering the omega had his memories back wouldn’t he realize that as well and of what he knew of Yoongi he wouldn’t just leave that hanging there. Even with the letter he left, it would be more in the omega’s nature to fight back and fling that at him when they confront each other. But with proof that the omega had gone to another and to his rival at that, spending the night in his home, maybe Yerim was telling the truth and Yoongi had played him all along. Now that the ruse was up, the omega had nothing to offer but himself and who else to go to but to the suitors who courted him, one of them the esteemed Marquis. 

It took the whole night but Jungkook arrives at his seat of residence. It was currently being remodeled to fit a more modern lifestyle, he had looked forward to bringing Yoongi here in a few weeks after their honeymoon and show him what had taken him two years to finish. The extensive grounds were the first thing he designed which involved a track of land where his offsprings could frolick and enjoy.The orchard he had asked to be planted since he got first the estate 5 years ago. The trees would be near fully grown in a year or two, it was an estate built to sustain itself as he had them made a greenhouse nearer the estate to house vegetables, herbs and flowers that would be able to survive the whole year. On the front and eastern side of the estate was where the gardens and flowers were located, the library and dining hall opening to the east side on the opposite side of the orchard where the bedrooms were located.

It was a grand design that he had been dreaming of since ever since he was young, having the estate bestowed upon him by his uncle only made his dreams into reality as he poured most of the money he has earned from investments he had made into it. It was his, him in more ways and now it was his solace. 

Although he was expected to come there. He wasn’t supposed to come this early. So he takes the time to roam the grounds, going near the edge of the property and find the small stream he once found on his official visit when the land came to him. An old chapel was there, a part of the estate where it was rumored the first Earl wed his bride, forcing his mate to marry him after having kidnapped the other. An old tree was there almost dipping its brances over the river, he rubs his horse down and lets him graze across the field. It was near dawn now as the darkness gives way to light and Jungkook rests against the tree findindg comfort and willing himself to forget about a certain pale grey haired omega who turned his life upside down. It was for the best that he went there, away from temptation as he contemplates even then dangerous thoughts of stealing inside the marquis home and snatching the omega away much like the Earl whose title he now carries. Such folly that would be, how close he had been to have almost been caught in a trap and mated who turned out to be someone who was no more than a servant. It wasn’t that his family would have opposed it, if Jungkook stood by the omega, they were bluebloods but they weren’t snobs. Sure it would cause people to talk, they always would be, it would be unorthodox for someone with such a title and standing as he to marry for love much less someone of Yoongi’s statue. Like one of those romantic novels of a Lord and a glorified governess, something straight out of fiction. As the young Earl rests his one arm on his bent knee he looks at the water, now clearer with the sunrise, thinks back on all the times they interacted. Remembering the omega’s ire with his hair the first time he was given the opportunity to bathe, he must have looked like a fool to him then as he stumbled on giving the other a plausible answer for mistaking dark brown with grey. Of those times he tried pushing the Alpha away whever they quarreled, he thought the other courageous then as he tried to resist his kisses. He must have enjoyed playing with him like a mouse as he gives in and pushes back, keeping him on his toes when all along he could have just bedded the omega and be none the wiser. He felt so guilty for harboring those feelings, so much so that he agreed to a plan that was so absurd but logical at the same time. He must have played right into Yoongi’s palm, pretending to be hurt when he asked him to consider other suits, but no maybe he wasn’t acting then because of course he would resist that after all he had the biggest catch but he had to go along with their plan. He was such a fool over the omega, his cousin proding him until he broke and gave up, surrendering himself to the truth of it that he wanted Yoongi for himself which was why that very same night of the debutante ball he took back the engagement that was never there in the first place. If anything Yoongi was brilliant, he was indeed a master manipulator as Yerim said, after all he seemed to have fared well even in his downfall. The omega was nonetheless still housed in another titled lord, of the same stature as he was, the Marquis of Bedford. He could have maybe taken this better if not for the fact that the omega had to go to another titled Lord, who had a much higher title than him, like history repeating itself. He scrubs his face and takes his clothes off, he’ll need to exhaust himself if he wanted to sleep without the memory of supple lips against his and the flavor of vanilla bean.


	16. something else

Yoongi finally convinces the Marquis that he can’t stay with him indefinitely, that would put a strain on his relations with Hobi, Jimin and Jungkook’s family. With great reluctance the Marquis lets him go after securing a position with his recommendation from a family that couldn’t afford both a tutor and companion. Although the pay was low, Yoongi took it since it included housing and he just needed a place to stay while he gets himself settled. The next morning, after having sleep fitfully, Yoongi composed a lengthy letter to his family. He didn’t go to the details of things but that he would be staying for a while until he can get the funds to return. It would have been easier to accept the Marquis offer of financial aid but receiving clothes from his household was as much as he could bear. Granted it was old clothes worn by his servant who has chosen to remain back home rather than renew his employment they were a bit too large on his frame. But Yoongi manages, with the dark grey suit and four other suits as well as a borrowed shirt from the Marquis as his nightdress he had all the clothes he would need for now. Used to finer quality material, Yoongi can feel the difference as he dons on the clean and shabby clothes he has inherited as he gets introduced to the children. There were three of them, a young beta who was set to debut next year and two younger sibling, an omega and another beta. They were kind if not very ambitious in their aspirations for their child, which was why they hired him since the Marquis has vouced for him. Yoongi spent most of his time with the younger children with their lessons while he spent the remainder with the young beta who had an affinity for music. 

It was Namjoon who sees him, who notices that a certain head was always turned toward the Earl of Langford’s balcony. Since Jin wanted a closer view of the stage, he got them seats but on the opposite side of their usual balcony. 

Bored with the play his eyes drifted to the audience, noticing a certain dark blue bonnet turned away from their direction but not facing the stage either. He looks back throughout the performance to see the blue bonnet still turned away. Intrigued he keeps a close watch and almost tumbles causing Jin to steady him as Yoongi unmistakeably stands up, even before the performance finishes and exits the theater. Namjoon gets them invited on Jungkook’s balcony as Jin looks at him strangely as he tells him that the view is much better at his box.   
Namjoon carefully looks for the blue bonnet, almost missing him because of the angle, he was seated after the box, which would mean that unless you were deliberately looking back, you wouldn’t spot him.  
He watches from the corner of his eye, just to confirm his suspicion and finally tells Jin who was giving him a side eyed look. Look towards the audience, behind. Look for a dark blue bonnet, he says and knew that Jin found him the moment the other gasps and turns stiff beside him.  
Through out the performance, they kept check on the omega who for once never faltered from his position and like before left before the play was finished.  
What are you thinking? Namjoon asks as Jin opens his eyes and looks at his mate wearily.  
That it’s actually painful to move my head. He says wearily, not wanting to alert Yoongi they couldn’t turn their heads towards him and be caught looking at him. It was telling that the other didn’t mean for his presence to be noticed because of how he always leaves before the play ends, even left in the middle of it when he realized last week that Jungkook wasn’t going to show. It made Jin’s heart ache to see the disappointment on the Omega’s stance, head bowed as he exits the crowded theater.   
What should we tell Jungkook? Namjoon asks and Jin sighs.  
Honestly he didn’t want Jungkook to have anything to do with the Omega but the state Jungkook was in was something that was beginning to worry him. The other was barely home, was always out, seen with not just one but two omega’s at a time with disreputable reputations that was beginning to attach a rather sordid image of Jungkook but at the same time make the vultures all the more rabid seeing the Alpha out and about. Granted Jungkook kept away from the mated ones but Jin didn’t want that for his brother who seem hell bent on being with disreputable ones instead of looking for a mate. He wanted the other to have the same thing he found with Namjoon, to have the same love, which he thought the other finally found with Yoongi.   
He was conflicted, he didn’t want Jungkook to get hurt again, and now with Yoongi showing up at the theater has him seeing the omega in a different light. If he was really out to be a manipulative schemer then why did he leave without forcing a confrontation, why would he hide himself, why did he go every week only to look at Jungkook the whole time. If that wasn’t sign of devotion then Jin didn’t know what was.

The next time they go to the theater, it was Namjoon who couldn’t stand it and tells Jungkook about the omega. Namjoon tells him to look for a blue bonnet. Jin tenses but keeps a close watch on his brother and Yoongi, knew that the Alpha recognized the other by the telltale clenching of the other’s jaw and resolute eyes fixed on the stage after confirming the others identity. Namjoon who wasn’t aware of the situation tells Jungkook that Yoongi goes every Thursday, always leaving before the play ended and always wearing that blue bonnet.  
At the mention of Yoongi’s name, Jungkook turns fiery eyes to Namjoon and tells him that for the sake of him being mated to his brother he wouldn’t do anything but mention his name again and he would not hesitate to punch him. Jungkook then leaves and Namjoon and Jin look at each other helplessly as they watch Yoongi’s blue bonnet keep watch on the empty seat that Jungkook previously occupied waiting for someone who would not be returning. Jin watches heartbroken as Yoongi stays, for the first time until the play ends. Until he realizes that everyone was already getting ready to leave as he too stands up, taking a last look at the empty seat and gets up. Quickly losing himself in the crowd. This time Jin takes action and tell Namjoon to get up as they wait for Yoongi and tell their driver to follow him to know where the other was staying. They find out after a couple of days that Yoongi was employed as a servant of the house he slipped into. From the reports they inform the two that Yoongi barely leaves the house unless with a young beta or with the family and only on Thursdays to go to the theater that Jungkook stopped attending.


	17. something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOUND

Jin and Namjoon welcome their child and mandates Jungkook to come see his nephew. They invite as well as Yoongi’s employers who take the invitation from the Duke. As soon as Yoongi sees it he pales and tries his best to try and think of a way to leave but knowing his hands were tied he finds himself once again in the company of the titled but now instead of joining them he stays with the rest of the servants who look after their young charges.

Yoongi sees Jungkook arriving with a strawberry blonde omega and a brown haired male omega, one on each arm and his heart stutters at the sight. Anguished he turns away from the sight and encounters Namjoon who looks at him and invites him to sit down.


	18. something else

Yoongi was an excellent rider, he used to ride bareback even when he was younger and it took a time for him to get used to the saddle. Nonetheless it was like nothing changed as he soothed the black shining coat of Midnight so called because of the star on his forehead. He was Jungkook’s stallion and the only one who rides him apart from Jimin his cousin. Yoongi has always had a touch when it came to horses and as he soothed the black haired beauty he glides his hands over him enjoying the play of muscles under his fingertips. 

Jimin arrives and watches amazed at what he spent days courting just to stand near him was less than an hour spent with Yoongi. He approaches carefully as Midnight looks at him testily and Jimin lets him scent him as he hums at him. Yoongi chuckles and presses his face into midnight who calms down and seem to nuzzle into the omega as Jimin literally gapes because what the fuck was this sorcery. Still if there was one beast that Yoongi could tame and he was the perfect candidate for Jungkook because if he was wild before, he was savage now. Jimin hands Yoongi a pair of riding boots and his own shirt and pants to change into for later. Yoongi thanks him as he slips out of his own clothes in the next stall and wears the black shirt and tan pants as he slips on brown boots over them. It had been too long since he last felt such soft luxurious fabric over his skin as he sighs in appreciation. Jimin gives him a cap that was a little too loose but nonetheless would do the job well as Yoongi thanks him and Jimin puts his own cap on and go to his own horse. They were to race each other over the fields and a couple of hedges placed over the field to show the horses jumping over them. It was part of the entertainment planned to entertain both the children and their parents. Jin and his group stay huddled together nervous to see Jungkook’s reaction at his and Yoongi’s first interaction since over a little more than 5 months ago. He was positioned near the area where Yoongi would be demonstrating his boon and Jin worries as he sees the burlap sack in the corner. 

Jin and the others hold their breath as the thundering hooves of horses fill the field and they watch two riders, one wearing black and riding a black horse as another wears white and rides a brown reddish one. It was midnight and fire, both Jungkook’s horses although he has given fire to Jimin who asked it for his birthday this past month. It was something that the other was trying to get a rise out of Jungkook who seemed to be like cold savage ice as he controls his temper with such ferocity it was like talking to a wall.

Jungkook narrows his eyes as he sees his horses on the field, two riders who were going at it in break neck speed. Of the two it was clear to see that Jimin was a beautiful rider, taking Fire through the hurdles with grace and beautiful lines. On the other hand the black shirted rider beside him seem to be like one with the horse, seamless as they bound through the hurdles effortlessly. By their second pass Jungkook could see that the black rider was reigning midnight it to keep pace with fire. Impressed he turns to Jin and mouths that he wants to talk to him later, the rider was someone he wanted to recruit in his stables before Taehyung could grab him from Jin.

He get’s up to congratulate the riders only to see Jimin gallop towards them as the midnight and the black rider goes to the end of the field. He sees someone place a burlap sack on the ground and then run away as midnight returns and they all watch with bated breath to see what the black shirt rider was up to. Watch as the rider leans so far into the saddle almost falling off it as the rider extends his arm and then his cap falls to the ground as the crowd gasps. Jungkook takes an involuntary step forward as he sees the gray sliver hair glinting in the sun. He would know that head of hair anywhere. He watches heart beating fast in his chest as pale fingers grab the sack and swing back on the saddle as he turns Midnight who follows and heads to the audience who start clapping as Yoongi brings the sack forward and stops before Jungkook who was now a few steps nearer than the rest of the group and Yoongi eyes on the alpha he has missed so much slides down the saddle, drops the burlap sack on the ground in front of him and bow to him, a hesitant smile on his lips as he meets the impassive gaze of the alpha. As their gazes clash, Jungkook turns back cutting Yoongi and heads to the house as his omegas chase after him, his strides eating up the distance as Yoongi stares helplessly back as the others surround him congratulating him and exclaiming their amazement at what he just did. He meets Jin and Namjoon’s kind eyes and he gives them a trembling smile. 

Yoongi takes the time to rub Midnight down, cooing to him about what happened. Praising him for running so hard. In the shadows Jungkook listens as he watches the omega he has worked so hard to erase from his mind stand there within his reach. He studies his face and see that he looked happy, albeit there were dark shadows under his eyes.   
Forming his resolve he leaves and head back to the house.

Yoongi declines joining dinner and eats at the kitchen hurriedly as he washes up, forgetting to bring clothes so he just go sans pants and wears Jimin’s shirt for modesty as he sprints to his quarters knowing everyone was down for dinner so he was unlikely to meet anyone as he opens his door barefoot and drops the dirty clothes down. He closes the door and looks for the match nearby and light the candle with the help of moonlight streaming through his windows. He didn’t really need the light but he wanted to properly fold Jimin’s clothes before returning them.


	19. something else

Yoongi turns and startles to see Jungkook sitting on a chair in the shadows, now dispelled as he lights up the candles near his bed. 

You—Yoongi says holding his chest as he meets impassive gaze that rakes his form from head to toe as Yoongi realizes he wasn’t wearing pants and hurriedly snatches the robe on his bed.

What are you doing here? Yoongi asks as he clutches the robe to him and tries to look for the opening.  
He hears the chair scrape back and gasps as he feels the robe in his fingers being taken and he now looks up to Jungkook’s unsmiling face.

Shouldn’t I be asking that question? Jungkook asks as he leans closer and Yoongi stands his ground. No longer was he the unsure omega, he now knew who he was and he was a Min, Mins do not cower no matter what. Yoongi raises cat eyes to the alpha and answers.

I was invited to be here. He answers as Jungkook drops his gaze on his lips. 

Was that really a boon? Jungkook asks and Yoongi frowns confused and nods as he remembers the burlap sack.

Yes, it was. He says as Jungkook hums and traces his finger over the exposed collarbone exposed as Yoongi hastened to put his robe on. 

Watches as Jungkook slides his hand and a finger encounters the button and meet his eyes. 

Then I accept. Jungkook says as he opens the button waiting for Yoongi to react, to push his hand away or protest. Waiting for it because he planned on thwarting the omega. He came here for one thing and he was determined to get it with or without Yoongi’s participation.

Again the omega surprises him as he makes no move to stop the Alpha and instead meets his gaze with a challenge of his own.

Jungkook unbuttons the shirt and flickers his eyes to the omega’s lips and watch his tongue wet his lips and he follows the muscle. Yoongi watches in slow motion as Jungkook leans down and opens his mouth, tongue reaching out to follow his own as it retreats back into his mouth. Eyes open they watch each other as Jungkook finally opens the last button. He swipes a taste and draws back and with both hands push the fabric over Yoongi’s chest. Yoongi stares back at Jungkook, watches as he holds his gaze and then go down to look at what he uncovered, sees the flare of desire in those dark brown orbs. Yoongi reaches out then and tug at Jungkook’s clothes, not willing to be the only one undressed. The alpha turns to him and waits as Yoongi snaps the button open on his pants. Watches as the omega follows his pants down and kneels in front of him as his erection slips out. Yoongi looks up then and looks at him before moving to what he has uncovered, kneeling up he wraps his hands over the base of it, measuring him as he darts his tongue out to lick at him causing Jungkook’s first moan. He takes him in his mouth, enveloping in his warmth but Jungkook tugs Yoongi up and kisses him, tne omega wrapping his legs around him loosely as he deposits him on the bed. Removing his shirt he goes to the table to retrieve the oil only to find it uncessary as Yoongi produces slick. Jungkook touches the clear liquid and spread them on Yoongi’s rim as he pushes a finger in, closing his eyes at both the sound and the feeling as Yoongi’s walls clamp on his finger. He had wanted to feel this so much, had dreamt about it, thought about it as he sates his body on other omegas. Though he would lay spent, it was never the same satisfaction he wanted because of a certain grey haired omega that kept popping into his mind whenever he was getting lost in pleasure. It would be his face he’d see when he comes, those cat eyes looking at him searchingly as another body milks his orgasm.

But now that he had the object of his fantasies beneath him, it was like he didn’t want it to just end as he continues to explore, slowly and thoroughly working Yoongi up, making him feel the building tension on the base of his stomach. Yoongi tries to grapple with the sensations Jungkook evokes with a mere finger as he strains towards something just out of his reach. He doesn’t even notice it when another finger joins in and begin prodding at his walls, opening him up as he moves his hips, seeking relief. Jungkook watches eyes at half mast as Yoongi fists his hands on the blankets, as he tries to keep his moans contained, teeth biting his lip, leaving them raw. He watches and mercilessly keep Yoongi’s legs open as he adds another finger deliberately prodding now and searching that muscle to break the omega. A broken gasp fills the air as Yoongi’s breath stops, head drawing up as his hands curl into fist and open when Jungkook relieves the pleasure.   
The alpha watches and revels in the omega’s undoing, he kisses the knee closest to him and mouths down, feeling Yoongi tremble as his body twists. Jungkook takes Yoongi’s length in his mouth, sucking him as he fucks him open, the combination making Yoongi almost lift off from the bed at the assault.

Jungkook. Yoongi breathes surrending to the alpha as he raises hazy eyes at him, desperate for something he doesn’t even know how to ask for.

Tawny doe eyes meet him as he releases his length but continue thusting fingers into him. 

What? Tell me what you want? Jungkook says as he runs his tongue on Yoongi’s length causing the omega to close his eyes.

You, I want you. Yoongi says breathy as his gravely voice seal his fate. Yoongi feels the smile against his erection as the alpha places a kiss on it then he was moving, positiong himself on top of Yoongi and waits for the omega to open his eyes. Impatient, Jungkook presses on Yoongi’s abused prostate causing him to gasp and open his eyes to find the alpha above him, face impassive watching him with those intense eyes that have haunted him every night. Jungkook could see the uncertainty on the omega beneath the desire and he kisses him, wanting to reassure him as he removes his fingers and place them on Yoongi’s thighs. The alpha scoots closer as he positions himself while Yoongi losses himself in kissing Jungkook, the familiar graze of the alpha’s tongue against him reassuring him as he envelops him in his arms. Jungkook pulls back to breath in air, lost in vanilla and watches Yoongi as they lock eyes, pushing into him breaching his rim for the first time. Yoongi tenses at the feeling and start to turn away, hands falling away and Jungkook stills. He brings his hands up and gather Yoongi’s fingers in his, lacing them together as he places them above the omega’s head enclosing Yoongi between his elbows. Yoongi watches below him as he positions them confused and looks up to Jungkook. The moment the omega looks back at him Jungkook pushes in and bottoms out, stealing the air from Yoongi’s lungs as he opens his mouth gaze steady on Jungkook. The alpha nudges their head together and noses at Yoongi’s ear.  
Relax. He whispers as he bites his ear and Yoongi wills his body to relax agains the intrusion. 

He makes love to the omega who whispers his name brokenly like a mantra who profeses his love as Jungkook kisses him.

As they ride the wave together, Yoongi clasps him to him, holding him close. Jungkook pulls out, his orgasm taking him by surprise as he catches his breath and Yoongi slides toward him. Taking the other in his arms, he closes his eyes, breath unsteady.  
Yoongi sighs, replete in Jungkook’s arms as he watches the other catch his breath, weary as he traces patterns over the Alpha’s chest.   
Jungkook feels the fluttery movement, Yoongi’s fingers drawing the symbols over and over again reminiscent of what he did with his hands that night at the theater. Closes his eyes against it until his heart stops pounding.

Yoongi wakes up, unaware that he took a nap to see Jungkook shirt unbuttoned still as he looks at him obviously waiting for him to wake up. He sits up and winces a bit but smiles nonetheless too happy as he tucks his feet up a little bit shy after everything as he gazes back at Jungkook. He covers himself with the bedspread and gazes at Jungkook, not sure what to say or where to start as he shivers and wrap his hands around his body not realizing he would need the comfort of it by the time the Alpha finishes. Picking at the edge of it he bites a shy smile before gathering himself to look at the Alpha he had just given himself to.

I- Yoongi says but Jungkook starts talking, voice impassive that Yoongi stills.

I have an offer to make. You will have a house provided and anything you might need, in return you only keep yourself available to me, at my whimsy any time and anywhere. Like a statue, Yoongi shuts down. As the words register on him he closes his mouth and blinks rapidly, staring at a point where he could see Jungkook sat in the chair. Gripping his hands, he gathers himself in, looking at the Alpha’s impassive face.

You have until the rest of the festivities to tell me your answer.  
Just one thing, never mention that word to me again. If I hear one more lie pass those lips of yours, our arrangement is over.

He says not giving the omega a chance to react.

Yoongi stares at the door in disbelief before laying his head on his pillow and curling up on himself because for a second, a second there he almost said yes.


	20. something else

He takes the night to compose his letter, to pack the belongings he had as well as make a note for each of his former friends. He closes his eyes but sleep fitfully waking up before the sky lightens and seeking out the others so he can say a proper goodbye. 

Jimin offers his carriage and tells him that he can use it to get anywhere he needs to go and Yoongi doesn’t bother to say no but just thanks him as he goes to Namjoon and Jin congratulating them and thanking them for everything as he tells them it didn’t work and that he was going now.  
Next he seeks taehyung once again and tells him his plans as the other gives him his card and tell him to go to his office when he can as he will give him a recommendation.  
Like Jimin he thanks him and go to Hobi and almost tells him everything, it takes most of the morning and they find themselves eating lunch as Yoongi finally gets up and tells his final goodbye as he calls Jungkook to meet him at the parlor.

Jungkook goes, not bothering to say goodbye to his companions, nervous energy and impatience hastening his steps and find Yoongi staring at the window, letting the breeze in. The scene was so much like the time he found him after being upset that dinner, it was their first alteration and it ended up being their first kiss. Jungkook clears his throat to announce his presence instead of going behind him and kissing his shoulders. Jungkook could see the bruises under his eyes yet despite it he was looking at him with bright cat eyes. Turning to him with the same confidence he has displayed on the field, and Jungkook sees it once again how magnificent he was to be let go. Because he really did just plan to take one night and that was it, sort of sampling the wares. After all he almost got taken and almost paid the ultimate price of marriage for it. But as he watched the omega slumber, his fingers itched to touch once more. The bed was still warm from his body heat but he wanted to have the omega again so he hurriedly dressed lest he be tempted to stay the night. Knowing that and realizing it would take more than a night with Yoongi to satisfy him he came up with a proposition, suitably apt for the omega. In terms the other understood, an exchange the omega was used to. It was a decent offer for someone of the omega’s standing, he would be provided for and won’t want for anything. The alpha had to calm himself down, he can’t wait to have the omega under him again, to rid himself of this absurd fascination that keeps the other constantly on his mind even with the stupor of liquor and a willing body to appease him. Nothing quite did until last night. The omega was worth the money he would spend on him and more, because he was magnificent, a creature made to please and pleasure him. The omega was a true master of the art of vunerability and courage. It was like being with someone inexperienced yet a connoisure at the same time. Yoongi was the siren and he was but a sailor willing to drown. Even while he was walking, he could feel the smile already on his lips as he imagines the omega dressing up for him only for him to rip it away. He had a lot he wanted to do and he was looking forward to those nights of pleasure with the omega pliant beneath him.

I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. Yoongi says as Jungkook looks confused. He was already thinking on how to leave this party and sneak back to the city with the Omega but here he was saying goodbye. It was like Yoongi read his mind but oddly the scene was not how it was supposed to be. 

I want to say it has been a pleasure but truthfully it hasn’t been. Despite this I wish you well, I hope for your happiness and well being. Yoongi says and takes his leave. 

Yoongi wait—Jungkook says as Yoongi reaches the door. Finally realizing that the omega refused his offer. Because this was not a scenario he had forseen.

He holds up his hand halting the Alpha.

If it wasn’t clear then let me say it so there’s no mistake or misunderstanding. I refuse your disgusting offer, I would never no matter how much it pains me but I would never be some alpha’s mistress. Yoongi says cat eyes frigid as he says it with as much censure as he can without raising his voice.   
Good bye Jungkook. Yoongi says and with eyes blazing he leaves.

Jungkook stops the omega before he could second guess himself. It was like losing him all over again and insticts won as he tries to stop the omega from leaving. Yoongi whirls, his temper frayed and coldly shrugs his hand off.  
Don’t touch me. I feel dirty, you make me feel dirty and disgusting. I regret giving myself to you, trusting you and loving you. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn’t have let you do those filthy things to me. This time Yoongi doesn’t hold himself back, voice vibrating with stormy emotions.  
Pride gone, Yoongi flings his accusations at the Alpha, hurt and anger pouring out of him because this time he didn’t want to just leave things be. He wanted Jungkook to know why he was leaving, the reasons he was rejecting his sordid offer and what he felt. The betrayal and pain of Jungkook’s blatant disregard for what they shared, essentially flinging his declaration of love and stomping on it was the last straw. He was ashamed to even for a second almost consider his offer, so he stands up now, for himself and tells the Alpha to fuck off. It was the weakness in him for the Alpha that almost for a moment want to accept his offer. After spending what was supposed to be a beautiful memory, giving himself to the Alpha was so bittersweet. Because as much as he hated what Jungkook belittled/narrowed down what just happened between them, he gave it freely. He gave himself, the only thing he had and it was singularly amazing to be with the Alpha, it was as if nothing else mattered, like he mattered at that moment but even that was nothing to the Alpha. He treated what he had been saving for his mate as a mere commodity, something traded or bought. Still even then he could probably have gone through with it, with the hope that maybe he could show the alpha, love him enough for the both of them. An illusion that came shattering down as soon as he thought it as Jungkook tells him to never speak of love in his presence. It was like a final nail in the coffin and Yoongi let’s go of the illusion, of the hope and accepts it.


	21. something else

realization turning


	22. something new

Yoongi sees him and makes a run for it, bolting because all those weeks, and still it hurt like it was like yesterday to see him again. He hasn’t recovered from the pain he dealt and here he was again, giving another proposition as he struggles this time. Putting all the strength he has into breaking out of the steel bands holding him to Jungkook. He swings his arm out but the Alpha was expecting it as he twists him away and holds the omega tightly to his chest lest he hurt him or himself.

Let me go. Let me go. Yoongi says trashing wildly as Jungkook tearily tells him the job description he has for him.

It comes with a house, my whole estate, everything I own, including me. It comes with a ring and our own pups if you want and my name. 

Jungkook says almost shouting over Yoongi who was determined to escape. Who was buckling wildly against him as if fighting for his life. 

I’ve heard this before, and I’d be damned if you think I’ll change my mind so keep your hands off me. Yoongi says a bit calmer now as he realizes he won’t win this, he was no match for the alpha physically.

No, Yoongi. Please. Jungkook says lowering his voice as well as he gathers the omega to his chest, careful not to crush him but not too loosely that he can squirm away from him.

Just let me go Jungkook. Let me be. Yoongi says reaching for the hands over his chest and tugging them apart.

I can’t. Jungkook says but allows the omega to separate his hands and step away.

Please stay. Jungkook says making Yoongi hesitate at the words but places one foot forward nonetheless. He had to protect himself, staying would slowly kill him. Not when Jungkook eventually finds someone to mate, because his position won’t allow him not to. He has a lineage to continue, a position to maintain, he would need heirs, his own pups. That final thought makes Yoongi take another step even when he wanted to turn.

I love you. Jungkook says again, at least he had to let Yoongi know that because he had a feeling this was the last time he would be seeing the omega and he wanted to at least tell him that, with no misconceptions between them. 

This time Yoongi turns, address Jungkook as he balls his hands into fists.  
You can’t do this, you’re being unfair Jungkook. Yoongi says, eyes teary but refusing to shed them. Jungkook takes a step forward closing the gap Yoongi created and holds his hands out. Imploring the omega to come to his arms, to belong to him.

I mean it Yoongi, I love you. Jungkook says as Yoongi shakes his head looking at him like he just struck him because this was something that Yoongi can’t possibly deny him, how could he? Here was the alpha who he has already given his heart and body to, who was now declaring his love for him. But really was it enough? He thinks so he shakes his head again because he can’t for the life of him walk away now.

Jungkook reaches him and runs his hands over his arms, cupping his face and lifting shinny cat eyes to him.   
I love you Yoongi. Jungkook says once again, firmer now and Yoongi closes his eyes defeated. The tears escape and Jungkook brushes them away, kissing the tracks. 

And Yoongi gives, opens up and embraces Jungkook, because he’s too weak for him, too in love with the alpha who holds his heart in his hands. He kisses him, reaching up to slant their mouths together until he can taste mint and the spicy ginger undertone that makes Jungkook’s distinct smell. The alpha’s heart soars as the omega in his arms kisses him, his arms drawing the other closer, aligning their bodies where they belong.

What was a chaste kiss turns smoldering, neither wanting to part, both missing each other as hands roam dips and curves. The need for air making them part, Jungkook hungrily roams his mouth pressing tiny bites and licks as Yoongi tips his head back in surrender. He opens his eyes and looks at his reflection, limbs already wrapped around the alpha who was nosing at his shoulder. Whatever happens now, he thinks, looking at the tear tracks on his face, as long as he loves me then I’ll stay until he doesn’t anymore.

It was like a pact with himself as he searches for the Alpha’s lips and seal his fate, if this is all its going to be then Yoongi was going to admit defeat. His heart and body winning out against that voice in his head telling him he deserved more, but as the alpha’s declaration of love appeases his heart, the voice gets drowned out. 

Jungkook takes him to bed, both too desperate to do more than remove their pants as Jungkook enters him and fills him up. Buttons go flying as the Alpha becomes to impatient to remove Yoongi’s garments. Both groaning at the feeling as the echoes of moans and breathy sighs fill the air. A stuttered breath and each other’s name as they both come almost within seconds of each other. Unlike last time Jungkook stays, reluctant to pull out as he softens and as their bodies cool he separates them. Yoongi lays spent and pliant in his arms, with his shirt half on him as Jungkook roams his eyes over the other, noting the flush of orgasm still on those pale cheeks. 

Jungkook removes their remaining clothes, taking his time and kissing the expanse of pale skin exposed to his sight. Properly exploring the ridges and dips, biting at soft firm flesh. He leaves his marks, watching the flesh bruise and redden as he sucks on them. As soon as he takes him in his mouth Yoongi lifts up, a protest on his mouth that melts into a groan as he catches up to breath watching the dark hair move up and down his length. The alpha glances up and watches Yoongi bite his lip helplessly as he pulls off and smiles climbing up to kiss the omega who was now more awake.   
He lines himself up pleased as Yoongi’s limbs surround him on cue and guides himself inside that slick warm cavern as he devours his mouth. With powerful thrusts Yoongi clings to Jungkook as he opens to him, tongue dueling with the alpha who’s tongue taste like himself. It wasn’t long before Yoongi was gasping for air, desperately keening as Jungkook hits his prostate, eyes fixed on the writhing figure below him. He can’t wait to finally mate with the other, to watch him swell with his child, for them to live a lifetime together. 

Yoongi reaches the peak, fingers seeking and finding Jungkook’s as the alpha winds their fingers together and watch the other fall, eyes glazing as pleasure burts.   
Jungkook pauses rocking his hips to let the omega ride his orgasm before giving the other an open mouthed kiss. He grabs the omega’s thigh and press them open and up as he drives into him, chasing his own orgasm as he pistons his hips, Yoongi’s name a mantra before he collapses as his body releases inside him, filling him up with his seed.

Yoongi feels the warmth fill him and soothes the other who’s weight was mildly crushing him if it were not for his own thighs creating a space between them.


	23. something

The next morning finds Yoongi sore and well loved as the alpha wakes him up murmuring his name and a bath.  
The omega opens his eyes and tries to move only to wince at the movement while Jungkook smiles and takes him in his arms, nuzzling their cheeks together before he lowers the omega inside the warm bath.   
The water helped sooth his aching muscles, Jungkook’s hands massaging and washing him so thoroughly he was aching a different kind of ache by the time he was done. 

Before anything else could happen a knock interrupts the two before Hobi comes in and promptly orders Jungkook out. 

Seriously, that alpha can not control himself. Hobi says muttering as he airs the room out and proceeds to tell Yoongi to put on a robe since they had a lot to do today.

The doors open yet again as this time, Jin enters along with Namjoon along with a couple of servants who were placing clothes and shoes.

Jungkook insists you wear this. Jin says as a dark red coat is revealed interwoven with gold threads. It was their family colors and crest over the chest. Yoongi just smiles fondly at it but doesn’t ask much of anything as they all catch up on what’s been happening over the past month. Yoongi doesn’t really pay too much attention as he wears a snowy white shirt and equally white pants he finds weird but since he very well don’t have anything else to wear he just slips them on. If it weren’t for the red coat he would have thought he was wearing something for a wedding but that was something he has given up and besides he was happy, as happy as can be. Hobi fixing his hair and asking him to close his eyes as something is brushed against his lids and cheeks. Yoongi was whisked away before he can see what they did to him and was in the carriage as they go to meet Jungkook.

Hobi was clapping his hands as he points out where they were going. Finally they stop and Hobi was taking his hand and squeezing it as he tearily embraces him and Yoongi returns the hug.

Yoongi steps down blinded by the sun for a minute and see Jimin and Taehyung, both dressed in their colors and was holding something in their hands. Flowers he thinks as he walks towards them.

Taehyung was the first to approach him and give him a boquet as Yoongi automatically pushes it back.

I’m sorry but he begins but Taehyung laughs.  
It’s from Jungkook. He says and Yoongi thanks him and bends down to smell them as Jimin places something on his head and he startles but Jimin just places it firmly and tells him it was for Jungkook too.   
Yoongi touches them and leaves them as they enter what looked like a church, still dense enough but as he spies Jungkook standing at the end of the room, near the altar wearing the same clothes he was wearing he stopped and looked at the Jin and Namjoon who were there as well. Dressed in both their colors and looking at him with teary smiles. 

He sees Jungkook extend a hand and this time Yoongi’s eyes fill with tears as he realizes what this was. It was a wedding, their wedding and he didn’t even realize it as he walks, hands holding the flowers tightly as he walks and feel Jimin, Taehyung and Hobi behind him. 

He reaches Jungkook as his tears spill and Jungkook smiles at him tenderly as he takes his hands in his, taking the flowers in his hands and handing it off to Namjoon.

He doesn’t look at anyone other than Jungkook who turns to the officiant, the rope was being tied by Jin and Taehyung on their clasped hands as they pledge themselves to each other. 

Jimin and Hobi hand them each a ring and they each place it on each others bound hands. As they officiant declares them as mates and removes the tie Jungkook lifts Yoongi up, the flower crown falling as he kisses him amid catcalls and whistles.

This time it was Jungkook was tearing up as Yoongi wipes the tears away pressing his head to the alpha’s. 

I have waited for you for so long. Jungkook tells him as Yoongi kisses his eyes and tells the alpha something wonderful.

I’m here now.


End file.
